SIN DECIR UNA PALABRA
by Grey-Jub
Summary: Legolas & OC... Legolas y Tauriel por fin van a casarse, pero un antiguo amor aparece, ¿podrá el príncipe elfo ser fiel a su palabra?; ¿o dejara que un amor Adolescente lo consuma?
1. Chapter 1

Nos dejamos de ver cuando éramos muy niños aun, eras mi mejor amigo. Hace ya 600 años de eso, pero aun pienso en ti. El mejor compañero de juegos que cualquiera quisiera tener. Estoy muy emocionada y nerviosa, podre visitar mi antiguo hogar, veré a mis amigos y hermanos, y voy contarte tantas cosas que me han pasado.

Llego a las hermosas puertas del reino, los guardias hacen una pequeña reverencia para darme la bienvenida, entro corriendo cual niña… una voz conocida me detiene:

\- Norie

\- Vania - nos damos un alargo abrazo, hace tanto que no veo a quien fuera mi segunda madre y mi maestra.

\- ¿Cómo estas mi niña?- me pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Muy feliz de verte – respondo volviéndola a abrazar- ¿Dónde está? Pregunto curiosa

\- Norie, linda antes que nada hay cosas de las que debemos hablar- me dice un poco seria, lo que causa preocupación en mí.

\- ¿Le ha pasado algo? Dime por favor.

\- Nada, está bien… es solo que han cambiado un poco las cosas por aquí y es mejor que hablemos antes de que lo veas-

\- Está bien, vallamos a un lugar más privado- le digo un poco desconcertada.

Caminamos hasta los jardines, junto a las enormes estatuas de nuestros antiguos reyes, esta ciudad es de verdad magnifica.

\- ¿ y bien?- Pregunto desesperada

\- Bueno, hace ya tres meses que nuestro rey anuncio mediante una fiesta que el príncipe iba a casarse

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Si, ya es mayor y es tiempo de que el linaje de nuestro rey comience a dar frutos

\- Bueno eso lo entiendo, pero ¿porque dijiste que teníamos que hablar? No es como que yo valla a interponerme, me alegro mucho por él.

\- Lo sé, tan solo te lo digo porque no quiero que esperes mucho de tu amigo, está en una relación seria, está comprometido, ya nada será igual. No te va a prestar atención como antes, sus atenciones, su tiempo es solo para su prometida.

\- Lo entiendo, estás diciéndome que marque mi distancia, que debo comportarme a la altura de esta situación, creo que tienes toda la razón… no quisiera causarle ningún inconveniente.

\- Perfecto, bueno hay que ir a descansar un poco, dentro de tres horas habrá que cenar.

\- Claro que sí.

Caminamos hasta la que será mi habitación en lo que este de visita. Al llegar me doy cuenta de que todo está perfecto. Incluso hay un hermoso vestido listo para mí, con los saludos del rey escritos en una nota. Como agradezco estar en casa, aunque solo sea por un rato. Me siento algo tonta; supongo que de las cosas que más anhelaba era el hablar con mi mejor amigo, pero pues tengo que aceptar la situación, de todas formas a mí tampoco me gustaría que una mujer llegara a robarse las atenciones de mi prometido. Estoy feliz, porque sé que es feliz. Dejo que el cansancio me venza por un rato. Cuando abro los ojos es casi la hora de cenar.

__Espero les haya gustado, dejen un comentario para alentar a esta escritora principiante.. besos_


	2. Chapter 2

Apenas y me da tiempo de arreglarme, menos mal que mi vestido es sencillo y no requiero de muchos adornos. Bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, cuando me detengo en seco. No lo puedo creer.

\- Légolas – su nombre sale de mi boca, mientras miro como me ve con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro

\- ¡Norie!- Grita mientras se abalanza sobre mí con euforia, me carga, me abraza me besa, me estruja. Me siento como una niña otra vez.

\- Que gusto verte de nuevo- le digo mientras veo como una amenazante mirada femenina me penetra hasta los huesos, él se separa de mi me toma de la mano y me lleva hasta donde está la chica de quien procede esa mirada.

\- Tauriel, ella es Norie, mi mejor amiga, de quien tanto te hable estos años… Norie, ella es mi prometida, Tauriel, una capitana del ejercito… estoy muy emocionado de que se conozcan, seguro se llevaran muy bien.

\- Es un placer conocerla, y me es muy grato escuchar que van a casarse, estoy muy feliz por ustedes… mis mejores deseos para la feliz pareja.

\- Vamos Norie, no trates a Tauriel como si fuera tu superior, sean amigas, eso me encantaría… y de una buena vez te aviso, Norie, que tú serás quien esté a mi lado cuando valla a casarme, no me imagino a nadie más junto a mí- mientras dice esto último se arrodilla y saca de su bolsillo un hermoso brazalete con grabados de hojas verdes y platas y lo coloca en mi muñeca. Mientras tanto Tauriel me asesina lentamente en su imaginación, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

\- Si así lo deseas creo que no puedo objetar-

\- Ni permitiré que lo hagas, son de esas cosas en las que no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te quiero allí y punto. Vamos hay que darnos prisa o mi padre se molestara por llegar tarde a cenar, entre más viejo se hace, su carácter es más irritante -

Caminamos sin decir nada pero justo antes de llegar al comedor Légolas se detiene.

\- Tauriel querida, podrías ir de la mano de Eremir, yo llevare a Norie, y creo que al menos mientras este de visita la acompañare en la mesa, es mi invitada.

\- Claro que si cariño – dicho esto entran en la habitación.

\- Légolas-

\- Que ocurre linda – lo detengo antes de entrar

\- No puedes hacer esto

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Poner a un lado a tu novia, solo porque yo esté aquí, sé que han pasado muchos años, y yo también estoy feliz de verte, pero tienes que aprender a comportarte como un hombre.

\- Por dios Norie, cierra la boca, yo haré lo que me plazca, y más si se trata de ti. Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo- dicho esto me hace avanzar hasta el comedor…

Caminamos frente a las personas importantes que se sientan a la mesa del rey para cenar, caballerosamente me detiene la silla para que yo tome asiento, toma su copa de plata y pide la palabra, captando toda la atención de los presentes, que escuchan muy atentos hablar a su príncipe.

\- "Buenas noches, a los aquí presentes les agradezco por estar en esta mesa con nosotros, son amigos y familia muy querida, decidí tomar la palabra para compartirles mi inmensa alegría de tener a esta mujer con nosotros, la mayoría de ustedes deberá recordarla y para los que aún no la conozcan ella es Norie. Les pido que la traten de la manera más dulce y amable… un brindis por mí mejor y más querida amiga… ¡Norie, no sé qué más decir, tan solo que te quiero demasiado, eres mi persona favorita!


	3. Chapter 3

Habiendo dicho esto el príncipe se sentó, y todos comenzamos con la cena, la cual esta deliciosa. Todo el mundo se comportó de forma muy gentil conmigo, y Légolas, bueno él siempre es encantador, no hay nada más que decir. La cena concluyo, antes de retirarme un consejero de Thranduil me dice al oído que el Rey quiere verme, así que me dirijo hasta su trono. Camino por el pasillo de hermoso e impecable mármol, al llegar a las enormes puertas, las cuales se encuentran cerradas, Légolas me espera impaciente;

\- ¿tú qué haces aquí?

\- Mira niña, es mi palacio, yo puedo estar donde se me dé la gana jajaja

\- Ok, ok disculpe su alteza real- digo esto mientras hago una reverencia.

\- Es broma, ¿sabes para que te quería mi padre?

\- No tengo idea

\- Bueno mira, tu pasa, hablas con el viejo, y te veo en tu habitación en un rato más.

\- Pues supongo que no tengo opción

\- Exacto

\- Ok, con permiso

\- Te veo después

Entro a la habitación, el rey se levanta de su trono y camina hasta llegar a donde me encuentro de pie.

\- Norie

\- Rey Thranduil, es un placer verlo, déjeme agradecerle por recibirme en su ciudad

\- Sabes que eres como una hija para mí, mi casa es tu casa, mi reino es el tuyo.

\- Es un honor que me considere de esa manera

\- ¿Cómo está lady Galadriel? ¿te ha tratado bien?

\- Se encuentra muy bien, me han tratado como a una hija.

\- Me alegro de que las cosas se encuentren bien, y me alegro mucho de que estés aquí, hija mía

\- Muchas gracias, estoy muy feliz de estar de vuelta

\- Yo lo estoy más, le haces mucha falta a mi hijo, normalmente siempre esta solo

\- ¿solo? No lo creo, yo lo veo muy feliz al lado de la que será su reina

\- Cariño, no niego que la quiera, pero dudo mucho que de verdad la ame. Al menos no como te ama a ti.

\- Légolas no me ama, es como mi hermano

\- Conozco a mi hijo, y aunque te puedo decir que ya renuncio a ti, siempre has sido la persona más importante para él.

\- Si usted lo dice Rey

\- No apruebo su matrimonio, pero respeto su decisión, aunque te confesare que siempre imagine su futuro a tu lado

\- Creo que no era nuestro destino

\- O quizá sí lo era y ustedes se opusieron, nunca lo sabremos… como sea hija, descansa, y siéntete como en casa.

\- Muchas gracias rey Thranduil, me retiro, buenas noches.

Camino a mi habitación sintiéndome algo confundida, el rey me saca de mis casillas muy a menudo. Encuentro a Légolas sentado en la puerta de mi habitación con una botella de vino y dos copas, siempre ha sido así, un niño.

\- ¿Qué bueno que llegas, el vino está poniéndose algo tibio!- me dice Légolas, levantándose.

\- Wow, aun recuerdas cual es mi favorito- digo mientras abro mi puerta

\- Ven aquí sentémonos en el piso como antes- nos sentamos en la alfombra en silencio mientras destapa la botella y sirve ambas copas

\- Esta delicioso, muchas gracias- le digo mientras saboreo despacio el dulce vino

\- Había olvidado lo bien que sabe este vino- me dice sonriendo

\- ¿Me dirás que no tomas vino mientras no estoy?

\- Más o menos, normalmente tomo cosas más fuertes que este simple vino. Esto es solo jugo de uva embotellado- me mira con cara de superioridad

\- Disculpa sino soy otros de tus amigos briagos.

\- Disculpa aceptada- dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

\- Eres un idiota, siempre lo has sido, pero tal parece que con la edad te sale más natural.

\- Y tú deja de comportarte como un robot, no todo tiene que ser tan correcto ni perfecto, Galadriel no está aquí, deja de comportarte como si te diera miedo vivir.

\- ¡Que cinismo!- me intento levantar de golpe, me ofendió de verdad su comentario.

\- Ah no, no iras a ninguna parte- me detiene tomándome fuerte de la muñeca y dándome un fuerte jalón.

\- ¡Suéltame maldito elfo egocentrista y descarado!

\- Mira quien lo dice, la señorita "soy la perfección hecha una elfo"- nos miramos de forma desafiante durante unos segundos hasta que no podemos soportarlo y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas.

\- Vamos Légolas, acepta que extrañaste esto.

\- No solo esto, te extrañe a ti, Norie…

\- Yo también, no sabes cuánto… pero ya cambia de tema que me voy a poner sentimental

\- Está bien, mmm dime ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo mi padre?

\- Quería saber cómo marchaban las cosas con Galadriel

\- ¿solo eso?

\- Pues sí, solo me agradeció por venir y todo eso

\- Te dijo algo sobre mi matrimonio ¿verdad?

\- Sí, me dijo que no está de acuerdo, pero que aun así respeta tu decisión

\- Que más te dijo

\- Nada relevante

\- Vamos, ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, habla por favor.

\- Ok, pues a grandes rasgos me dijo que tu no amas a tu novia, y que no eres feliz

\- Mmmm bueno, tiene algo de razón- contesta Légolas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- He de admitir que mi corazón no es completo para con ella, me decepciono una vez, y aunque la perdone porque era joven e ingenua, eso mismo no me permite amarla como lo merece

\- ¿ya se lo dijiste?

\- Si, y ella aun así acepto casarse conmigo, aunque no la ame de verdad.

\- No te viene a la cabeza que solo lo hace por la posición y las riquezas

\- Claro que sí, pero la verdad no me importa, tan solo no quiero estar solo, de todas formas, con quien me case será igual, el amor no será verdadero.

\- Te quiero Légolas, no estás solo, siempre seré tu amiga

\- Lo sé – mientras dice esto me abraza dulcemente, y puedo perderme en su perfume.

\- La siguiente pregunta solo la hare una vez – la voz de una elfo al borde de estallar nos separa

\- ¿Qué pasa Tauriel? - pregunta Légolas en tono enojado

\- No me importa que hay entre ustedes, no me importa si tienen algún amor de adolescentes frustrados, ese no es mi problema, lo único que me importa es saber si esto va a afectar tu decisión de casarte conmigo Légolas.

\- Para empezar bajas ese tono de voz Tauriel, que siendo tu prometido o no, sigo siendo el hijo del Rey, y para terminar casarme contigo o no es decisión mía, de lo cual no tengo que rendirte cuentas, así que guarda la compostura o de verdad me podría arrepentir de mi decisión.

Cierra la puerta y vete Tauriel. – Tauriel se va.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Légolas? ¿Por qué la tratas así?

\- Allí está por qué mi padre te dijo todo lo anterior- Légolas se levanta y se va.


	4. Chapter 4

Dios mío que acaba de ocurrir, justo lo que dijo mi nana que pasaría paso, es mi culpa, debí haber marcado más mi distancia con Légolas. No quiero que esto vaya a afectar a nadie, ojala no pase a mayores. Supongo que es tarde, y estoy cansada, debo dormir.

Abro los ojos de golpe, ¿quién toca tan desesperadamente mi puerta?- me levanto

\- ¿Légolas, que haces aquí?

\- No vas a desayunar

\- Claro que sí, ¿es muy tarde?

\- Oh si, hace 2 horas que el desayuno termino – mientras dice esto se come una rica manzana color verde

\- No puede ser, me quede dormida, ¿no se molestó tu padre?

\- No, le dije que te sentías un poco mal por el viaje, vamos a caminar, creo que tengo mucho que contarte, y tú a mí.

\- Claro que sí, solo deja me pongo algo más presentable, no quiero que todos me vean en pijamas.

Termino de vestirme mientras Légolas me espera sentado en mi cama. Escojo un vestido color perla de altura arriba de la rodilla, Cuando termino de cambiarme, salgo del baño y Légolas me inspecciona de arriba abajo, creo que aprueba lo que ve porque me sonríe de forma dulce. Caminamos por el palacio hasta salir de él, nos adentramos un poco al bosque negro hasta llegar a un hermoso arroyo de agua cristalina, nos sentamos en la orilla, sobre unas rocas, y comenzamos a hablar;

\- Dime, ¿Qué hiciste todos estos años junto a Galadriel?

\- No mucho Légolas, aprendí un poco de magia blanca, aunque muy pronto me di cuenta de que no tengo muchas habilidades en ese campo. Así que me dediqué más a las artes curativas, al menos puedo ayudar a mis hermanos.

\- ¿Por qué no respondías mis cartas?

\- No lo tomes personal, tu sabes que cuando me fui de aquí no quedamos en los mejores términos tu y yo, así que opte por apartarme un poco mientras todo se aclaraba para los dos

\- Me molesto un poco que no quisieras saber de mí, que no te preocupara escribir, dijimos que siempre seriamos amigos, pasara lo que pasara, y la verdad sentí que no estabas cumpliendo tu promesa, sentí que me abandonabas

\- Discúlpame, no quise hacerte daño, me arrepiento por haber actuado así

\- No te preocupes, lo importante es que lo pudimos superar

\- Oye Légolas, creo que hay ciertas cosas de las que debemos hablar ¿no crees?

\- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Tauriel?

\- Sí, no quiero sonar entrometida pero tenemos que hablar antes de que algo malo pase.

\- Está bien, te contare todo, pero también prométeme que contestaras todas mis dudas

\- Sabes que lo hare

\- Bueno, por donde comienzo, digamos que me enamore de ella porque la admiro mucho como guerrera, después ella se enamoró de un enano, y pues yo quede como idiota. El enano murió en batalla y después de un tiempo comenzamos a tratarnos. Supongo que la convivencia en lo que tiene que ver con el ejército hizo que nos acostumbráramos a la compañía y todo eso. Al final del día nos encontramos intentando hacer una vida juntos. Pero amor, la verdad es que nunca lo he sentido. Le tengo respeto y admiración, me encariñe mucho con ella pero solo eso, no hay más. Peleamos mucho, se lo que me dirás, que todas las parejas pelean, pero es diferente, de verdad no me importa si se molesta conmigo. Como anoche, no he ido a buscarla, porque no me interesa, que me busque ella cuando tenga ganas. Y bueno esa es la historia. Ahora te toca a ti, hay algo que quiero preguntarte; ¿encontraste a alguien especial? Porque la verdad has cambiado mucho tu forma de ser.

\- La verdad es que sí, hay alguien. No estamos comprometidos como tú y Tauriel, pero vamos en serio. De verdad sentimos algo muy especial.- la cara de Légolas se puso pálida, como de un muerto.

\- ¿Quién es?- me pregunta en tono autoritario

\- Un hijo de lord Elrond

\- ¿Quién es?- vuelve a preguntar, esta vez en tono más molesto

\- Elladan.

\- ¿y que hacia Elladan en Lothlorien? Sino mal recuerdo vive en Rivendell

\- Fui un par de veces a Rivendell, allí nos conocimos, y bueno, creo que se enamoró de mi porque comenzó a ir a buscarme a Lothlorien, hasta que le pidió a lady Galadriel que le permitiera quedarse- noto como la respiración del príncipe cambia de forma brusca, empieza a tronar sus dedos mostrando así de forma más evidente su enojo.

\- ¿y Galadriel acepto de forma tan fácil que viviera allí? No me imagino que lo aprobara a la primera sabiendo que solo iba para verte

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Por sus intenciones, solo lo hizo para conquistarte, para tenerte cerca

\- Légolas, Elladan es un príncipe, es el hijo mayor de lord Elrond, es su heredero, no creo aspirar a nada mejor, y lady Galadriel también lo vio de esa forma.

\- No crees aspirar a nada mejor

\- Por dios Légolas, es un príncipe, será un rey. ¿Qué es mejor que eso? Definitivamente jamás se fijara en mi alguien mejor

\- ¿y yo?

\- ¿Qué?- pregunto desconcertada

\- Me estás diciendo que es mejor que yo. Yo también soy príncipe, y yo también seré un rey.

\- Espera un segundo, ya me perdí- ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

\- Solo estoy preguntando por que te fijaste en él, y no en mí, si prácticamente los dos somos iguales

\- No Légolas no son iguales- le respondo con obvia molestia en mi voz- me preguntas porque me fije en él y no en ti. Porque Elladan hizo algo que tú no hiciste. El sí, se fijó en mí.- habiendo dicho esto, doy media vuelta y camino de regreso al palacio, dejando al príncipe detrás de mí.


	5. Chapter 5

Camino sin mirar atrás, un poco por orgullo, pero más que nada porque no quiero que Légolas se dé cuenta de las lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas. No puedo creer que se haya puesto así, ¿Quién se cree para cuestionarme cuando el mismo se va a casar? Sigo sin entender, si sentía algo por mí, ¿por qué jamás lo dijo? ¿Por qué tiene que ser hasta ahora cuando se le ocurra? Y encima de todo, ni siquiera lo dijo porque le naciera del corazón, dijo esto solo porque lo corroen los celos. Creo que tenemos que hablar de esto antes de que se vuelva más grande. La verdad de todo es que no sé qué hacer, y aquí no tengo nadie en quien confíe de verdad. Creo que el único es el rey. Pediré su consejo. De todas formas no puedo perder nada. Haciéndome de toda la fuerza de voluntad que tengo me pongo en camino hasta el despacho del rey pero al llegar noto que no se encuentra nadie. Sigo caminando hasta encontrarme con mi nana quien se ve muy preocupada.

Vania, ¿Qué ocurre?

La corte del rey estaba reunida, junto con muchos invitados, cuando Tauriel, la prometida del príncipe entro a la habitación sin permiso y anuncio a todos que no se casaría con Légolas por lo que llamo una traición de Lothlorien

¿no puede ser? Tengo que ir a ver al rey

Me cambio de ropa de prisa y corro hasta la enorme habitación, donde ruego a los guardias que me dejen entrar, ellos me dicen que no pueden porque se está realizando una reunión del consejo con Légolas, y el rey pidió que nadie entrara, en un acto de total desobediencia irrumpo en la habitación, todas las miradas del consejo se clavan en mí. El Rey me dirige la palabra;

Señorita Norie, esta es una reunión del consejo, es privada

Me disculpo enormemente, pero parece que lo que pasa aquí si me concierne

¿Qué es lo que según usted pasa aquí?

Que Tauriel no va a casarse con el príncipe, y se dice es por culpa mía, estoy aquí solamente para explicar que fue lo que paso, entiendo completamente que el hecho de que ella no quiera casarse pone en duda la autoridad y soberanía que tiene en el reino su palabra, Rey Thranduil. Y es algo que no quiero que ocurra, y menos me permitiría que ocurriera por un error mío.

Norie, aunque es cierto que Tauriel se excusó en que fue por su culpa, no es problema de usted, ni repercutirá en la relación que tiene mi reino con el de Galadriel. Esto es al final de cuentas culpa de mi hijo por elegir mal a la que sería su esposa, y por ello pagara el castigo correspondiente.

No es justo si yo no hubiera llegado…

Ahora es usted la que pone en duda mi justicia

De ninguna manera rey Thranduil, jamás lo haría.

Entonces le pido no interfiera en mi castigo, Légolas tiene que aprender que las malas decisiones tienen malas consecuencias, así se fijara mejor la siguiente vez.

Debe de haber alguna otra forma en la que la palabra del rey no sea puesta en duda, y en la que su hijo no sufra por una mala decisión. ¿Me permitiría ofrecer alguna solución?

Adelante

¿saben los demás reinos con quien iba a casarse el príncipe?

No, no lo saben, no me tome las molestias de decirles que mi hijo se casaría con una plebeya cualquiera. Esperaría hasta la boda para que se enteraran.

No quiero parecer oportunista, pero si me acepta y de ese modo ayudo a que usted no sea motivo de burlas, me gustaría ser esa esposa para Légolas.

Norie, ¿estas segura?- pregunta Thranduil, definitivamente le gusto mi propuesta.

No lo hará- dice Légolas en tono autoritario.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto

Porque no es correcto. No lo hare y punto- concluye Légolas sin si quiera mirarme

Lo siento Norie, mi hijo es un ingrato, como puede usted ver, retírese por favor

Está bien.

Corro hasta mi habitación, mis lágrimas caen como un rio hasta el piso, no puedo creer que me haya rechazado así, soy una tonta. Me vi como una urgida, de verdad doy vergüenza. Debo regresar a Lothlorien, ya no quiero estar aquí, definitivamente no quiero, cuanta tristeza siento dentro de mí, creí que todo sería diferente. Ahora solo quiero ver a Galadriel, necesito su consejo, su sabiduría.

(Mientras tanto en el palacio de Thranduil)

Légolas eres un idiota, cómo pudiste rechazar la oferta de Norie, era la oportunidad perfecta para que Lothlorien y nosotros fuéramos uno solo. Tú más que nadie sabe que nuestro ejército ha menguado bastante, nos hace falta apoyo, Lothlorien era nuestra salvación. Lo que es peor, quizá y por este rechazo Galadriel también nos dé la espalda.

No padre, no dejare que Norie se case conmigo tan solo por obligación, es una mujer honorable, y la estimo mucho, pero en todos los años que llevamos conociéndonos hemos dejado muy claro que no existe nada entre nosotros que no sea un amistad. No la obligare a casarse conmigo si no hay amor.

Hijo mío, eres la criatura más tonta que jamás había visto. Esa chica siempre te ha amado, acaso no lo miras en sus ojos. Largo de mí vi vista, antes de que te asesine yo mismo.

Está bien, me retiro padre. .


	6. Chapter 6

Estoy tirada de espaldas en la cama, siento como los ríos de lágrimas escurren presurosos por mis mejillas ahora rojas por el llanto. No sé cuánto tiempo llevo llorando, pero la luz que entra por mi ventana ha menguado mucho, está prácticamente oscuro. Las campanas que anuncian la cena se escuchan, y pronto también los pasos de los elfos que se dirigen a los comedores. De pronto, una idea en mi mente hace que me levante de un salto. ¡Légolas! Su castigo, que habrá pasado con lo que dijo Thranduil, en qué consistiría la reprimenda hacia su hijo. Lo deje solo, pero bueno, después de lo que paso creo que se lo merece. Aunque, yo di mi palabra…

_Flash back:_

_Dos niños, ambos elfos se encuentran en medio del bosque, el niño abraza a la niña mientras ella solo llora, casi va a amanecer:_

\- _Légolas, ¿Por qué viniste por mí?_

\- _Nunca te dejaría sola, lo sabes_

\- _Mama murió Légolas, ella murió- al decir esto la niña rompe en llanto de nuevo_

\- _Tranquila Norie, yo siempre estaré contigo_

\- _Y yo contigo, siempre aunque me cueste la vida_

Bueno, creo que tendré que dejar mi orgullo por esta vez, iré a buscarlo. Entro al baño, tomo un poco de agua y lavo mi cara para eliminar lo más que sea posible lo rojo de mi nariz, ojos y mejillas. Me pongo mi túnica blanca junto con mis medias cafés y mis botas, cepillo mi cabello y lo peino con unas pequeñas trenzas muy parecidas a las del príncipe. Salgo de mi habitación con dirección a los enormes comedores, me detengo en la puerta y busco con la vista a Légolas, pero su silla se encuentra vacía. Miro a Vania, quien me dice con señas que el príncipe no ha ido a cenar. Doy media vuelta y me dirijo a los campos de entrenamiento, paso por la armería y tomo dos espadas ligeras y mi arco. Sigo caminando intentando hacer el menor ruido para sorprender al príncipe, llego al campo de entrenamiento donde él se encuentra, me detengo junto a un árbol para que no me vea. Légolas practica bajo la luz de la luna su puntería, uno, dos, tres disparos acertados en el blanco, tomo mi flecha y apunto, esperando que él también lo haga… pasan 3,4,5 segundos pero el elfo no se mueve.

\- Adelante, es tu turno- lo escucho decir

\- De hecho mi intención era atravesar tu flecha con la mía- respondo, y lanzo la flecha, que da directo en el blanco número 4- ¿me escuchaste llegar?

\- No, más bien te olí.- dice sin mirarme

\- ¿quieres luchar un poco?- le pregunto sonriendo

\- Sera un placer golpearte- me responde

Saco mis espadas y el las suyas. Comenzamos con nuestra guerra de metal, hasta que por suerte mía pateo de forma acertada una de sus manos y hago volar una espada, seguimos peleando hasta que logro deshacerme también de la otra espada, dejándolo desarmado, sigo atacándolo mientras el solo esquiva mis ataques hasta que lo acorralo contra un árbol:

\- Valla creo que soy mejor de lo que recordaba- le digo con risa burlona

\- No, no lo eres- me dice con tono muy serio, más de lo habitual- me deje ganar

\- ¿pero qué?... no termine la frase cuando me toma de las muñecas, y de un jalón me da la vuelta quedando ahora yo de espaldas al árbol. Me quita las espadas y las tira al suelo, toma mi cintura con ambas manos me carga a modo de que mi cara quede a la altura de la suya, me empuja con fuerza a modo de que mi espalda quede recargada en el árbol de nuevo con sus manos toma una de mis piernas indicándome así que debo enredarlas en su cintura. Entonces así nos encontramos, yo contra el árbol, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Légolas, con mis pierdas rodeando su cintura, sus hermosos ojos azules clavados en los míos. Se acerca más a mi cara, y con delicadeza muerde mi barbilla, avanza dando dulces besos por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a mi oreja, a la cual muerde más fuerte de lo normal, provocando que me queje un poco. Suelta mi oreja y comienza a dar tiernos besos a mi cuello, lo que hace que un escalofrió corra por mi cuerpo, Légolas nota como me estremezco y lo escucho reír de forma suave.

\- Tranquila Norie, no te hare daño.

\- Lo sé – respondo muy apenada por la situación

\- Escúchame- me dice mientras vuelve a mirarme directo a los ojos- disculpa por mi comportamiento, si Elladan te hace feliz yo lo acepto.

\- Légolas, quisiera…- no me deja terminar, pone sus dedos en mis labios obligándome a callar

\- De verdad eres hermosa Norie, la más hermosa de todas las criaturas que he visto… vamos, ya es muy tarde, y tienes que descansar.- me baja no sin antes darme un beso en la frente.

\- Tienes razón- solo eso pude articular, me ha dejado fría, mis piernas tiemblan.- caminamos en silencio hasta el palacio…

**Respuesta LegolasyTauriel: Hola, mil gracias por leer, me tienes muy feliz al saber que te gusta la historia, y prometo que todas tus dudas se irán aclarando con el pasar d los capítulos, deja tu comentario, créeme que motivan mucho. besos, gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

(Mientras en el despacho del rey Thranduil)

\- Si te he citado el día de hoy es tan solo para conocer los detalles del porque me avergonzaste delate de todos mis consejeros y demás invitados. Creo que merezco una muy buena explicación de asunto, así que habla.

\- Debo disculparme rey Thranduil, fue solo un ataque de pánico y celos, encontré a su hijo abrazando a esa estúpida elfa de Lothlorien. Yo ya había expresado mi sentir respecto a la forma en como la trata el príncipe, pero tal parece que al que era mi prometido no le importó, ella es más importante que yo.

\- Pero claro Tauriel, ella es más importante que tú, te diré esto solo porque veo que no entiendes que es lo que en verdad está pasando aquí. Norie, ella y Légolas crecieron juntos

\- Eso ya lo sé- interrumpió Tauriel

\- Es mucho más que eso, Norie, es hija de Erinel. Una de mis más queridas y cercanas amigas. Entre nuestros hijos de creo el mismo lazo, y cuando la madre de Norie murió yo la crie como mi hija. Así que, si quieres mi consejo, y de verdad amas a mi hijo, no intentes interferir. Tendrás que convivir con el hecho de que ellos siempre van a intentar estar juntos. Retírate por favor.

(De vuelta con Norie)

De verdad estoy confundida, no sé qué fue en realdad lo que paso entre el príncipe y yo. No tengo tiempo de pensar, creo que solo dormiré. Alguien toca a mi puerta, dudo unos segundos si abrir o no. Escucho que los pasos se alejan de mi puerta. Espero unos segundos más, me levanto y abro un poco mi puerta, no hay nadie pero en el suelo hay una bandeja de plata, con un poco de pan y algunas frutas. Me agacho a recogerla, la tomo entre mis manos y camino hasta la mesa pequeña que esta junto a mi cama. Tomo una manzana y empiezo a comerla con desesperación, el día de hoy no he probado comida. Estoy muy hambrienta. De pronto siento que un trozo de manzana se queda un poco atorado en mi garganta, lo que me obliga a toser…

\- Un mordisco a la vez- dice una voz femenina a mis espaldas, haciendo que me sobresalte un poco- disculpa no quise asustarte

\- Tauriel, no esperaba verte aquí- le miro muy sorprendida, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿no me odiaba?

\- Solo vine para traerte algo de comer, no te presentaste ni siquiera al desayuno- me sonríe de manera muy dulce

\- ¿Tu trajiste la comida?- ella asiente levemente- ¿esta envenenada verdad?- pregunto de forma cómica

\- No, no te haría daño. Mira, es mi forma de disculparme, mis problemas con Légolas no son tu culpa, no me tomes a mal lo que paso. Estaba muerta de celos, vamos tu eres mujer, me comprendes.

\- No te preocupes Tauriel, creo que tú también mereces una disculpa, mira entre Légolas y yo no hay nada te lo juro, es como mi hermano, pero tienes razón ya no debe ser así, ahora tú debes ser a la que llene de atenciones.

\- Yo siento que hay algo más entre ustedes, fue por eso que actué tan furiosa

\- Te puedo asegurar que no, mira te contare un secreto- mientras le digo esto le indico con la mano que nos sentemos en mi cama- se podría decir que tengo a alguien especial

\- ¿en serio?- me pregunta con una sonrisa que le ilumina el rostro

\- Si, se llama Elladan, es el hijo de Lord Elrond, es uno de los príncipes de Rivendell, así que créeme cuando te digo que yo no soy rival para ti, nada de eso. Mírame como tu cuñada, o algo parecido.

\- Me agradas Norie, no tengo nada en tu contra, y espero seamos amigas, bueno tienes que dormir. Nos vemos mañana- mientras dice esto se despide con la mano y se va.

Genial, ahora esta chica quiere que seamos amigas. Aparte creo que hable de más al decirle lo de Elladan.

Termino mi manzana y me dispongo a dormir, no sin antes darme un baño para relajarme, costumbre mía de tomar el baño antes de dormir, creo que lo herede de mi madre, al menos eso dice Galadriel. Salgo del baño, seco un poco mi cabello y me pongo el camisón de dormir, suspiro al sentir la fina seda del camisón rosar mi piel desnuda. Me meto entre las sábanas blancas y aspiro el aroma de estas, extrañaba este olor tan propio del bosque negro, olor a mentol y gardenias. El sueño va venciéndome poco a poco, hasta que duermo profundamente. El sonido de un hermoso canto me despierta, hay un jilguero en mi ventana, preciosa ave que me ha dado uno de los más dulces despertares que he tenido desde que murió mi madre. Unos golpes me sacan de mis pensamientos, son en mi puerta, tal parece que alguien se dispone a derribarla, me acerco a la puerta y la abro de golpe. Légolas se nota muy molesto.

\- ¿Por qué lo invitaste?- me dice mientras me señala con el dedo

\- ¿a quién? ¿de qué me hablas?- de verdad no entiendo nada de lo que está diciendo

\- De tu novio, el "príncipe de Rivendell"- me dice haciendo mueca de repulsión

\- No se dé qué hablas Légolas- le contesto muy sorprendida

\- Elladan está aquí, en el comedor, desayunando al lado de mi padre. Supongo que no aguantabas las ganas de verlo, que le dijiste que viniera a alcanzarte

\- Légolas, yo ni siquiera le dije a Elladan que venía aquí. Hace más de un mes que no lo veo, tuvo que partir de Lothlorien hacia Rivendell porque lord Elrond necesitaba de su presencia, así que he venido aquí sin que él lo sepa.

\- Entonces seguro llego a buscar a su amada y como no estaba decidió seguirla- me dice levantando las manos

\- No lo sé, pero si fuera así, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Légolas me mira fijamente como queriendo asesinarme- tú mismo dijiste que si me hacía feliz tú lo aceptabas.

\- Tienes razón, no hay ningún problema- termina diciendo esto haciendo énfasis en "ningún"- te dejo, para que te pongas hermosa para tu príncipe- se da la vuelta y sale, dando un enorme portazo que estoy segura se escuchó hasta el comedor.

Esta loco, de verdad que lo está, murmuro por lo bajo mientras termino de arreglarme. Estoy algo nerviosa, no sé si por Elladan o por saber que Légolas se puso histérico. Camino hacia los comedores, esta vez sola. Al llegar a las enormes puertas puedo ver al rey charlando amablemente con Elladan. Que demás está decirse se veía tan bien. Su túnica color negro con bordados en plata lo hacía verse como todo un rey, aunque aún no lo fuera. Este último al verme llegar se levanta y camina rápido hasta donde estoy ofreciéndome su brazo. Yo acepto que me escolte hasta mi lugar en la mesa y antes de irse toma mis manos y da a cada una un dulce beso. Vuelve a su lugar al lado del rey. mientras yo me siento Légolas, quien se encuentra sentado enfrente de mí, me mata con la mirada mientras susurra un "que patético". Yo solo le ignoro. Mientras escucho la conversación entre el rey Thranduil y Elladan:

\- Así que ya conocías a Norie, Elladan- dice Thranduil a modo de pregunta más que de afirmación

\- Así es, he estado sirviendo a la guardia de lady Galadriel desde hace ya casi 5 años. Pero no esperaba encontrarla aquí

\- Príncipe Elladan- interrumpo- disculpe que no haya hablado con usted de que vendría hacia aquí, pero he tomado la decisión mientras estaba usted en Rivendell

\- No se preocupe, lady Norie, ha sido el más grande placer el disfrutar su hermosa presencia de esta forma tan inesperada, la mejor de las sorpresas que me pude encontrar aquí, así no tuve que aguantar mis ganas de verla hasta llegar a Rivendell

\- El placer es mío Elladan- respondo haciendo una reverencia

\- Ahora rey Thranduil, si me disculpa estoy demasiado cansado por mi viaje, iré a la habitación que usted amablemente me ofreció, nos veremos en la comida- al terminar de decir esto hace una reverencia y se va-

Sigo comiendo mientras Légolas me mira de forma grosera. Sigo ignorándolo hasta que ya no puedo.

\- ¿Qué tanto me miras?- le pregunto molesta

\- Nada, tan solo creo que ustedes me dan ganas de vomitar- me dice poniendo cara de asco

\- Légolas, compórtate- lo reprende Thranduil

\- Deja de comportarte como idiota- le digo a la vez que lo señalo

\- Como idiota estas tú, tan admirada por el encanto de Rivendell- me dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco

\- Los celos te corroen, pequeño príncipe

\- ¿celos? Ni que fueras la gran cosa- me dice pasándome una cesta de pan

\- Los dos compórtense por favor-nos dice el rey

\- No quiero pan, gracias- le digo intentando contener mi enojo provocado por su ultimo comentario

\- Es lógico, no quieres pan, como este pan no es de Rivendell- me dice en tono de burla

\- Creo que mejor me retirare, no quiero seguir haciendo el ridículo al discutir

\- Te ofrecería escoltarte como a cualquier dama, pero bueno, como dije, ni que fueras la gran cosa, busca a Elladan, estará encantado

\- Al menos el si tiene modales- le respondo casi gritando

\- ¿Enserio? ¿y por qué no te escolta? ¡ah, es cierto, se fue!

\- Eres un maldito…- no acabo mi frase

\- ¡Cállense los dos! -Grita el rey furioso- parecen unos niños, compórtense o sino los encerrare juntos en una celda de mi calabozo hasta que arreglen sus tontas peleas. A lo que nosotros solo inclinamos la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Unos minutos después, me excuso y me retiro.


	8. Chapter 8

Salgo de los comedores con paso apresurado, hundida en mis pensamientos con todo lo que acaba de pasar. La verdad es que estoy muy confundida. ¿Por qué Légolas se comporta si? a veces me hace sentir como que está enamorado de mí, pero después me rechaza. Me tiene contra la espada y la pared. Quisiera que se decidiera ya. Y para colmo Elladan llega, no quiero hacer sentir a ninguno de los dos pero tal parece que no se puede. Porque aunque ahorita se comporta como todo un caballero, sino le doy la atención que se merece, seguro se pondrá igual de celoso o hasta peor que Légolas. Los hombres son tan complicados…

\- Norie- escucho la voz de Elladan detrás mío

\- Dígame, príncipe- respondo de forma muy educada

\- Vamos Norie, basta de formalidades, quería invitarte a pasear por el bosque, dijiste que un día me lo mostrarías, y me encantaría que fuera ahora- lo que me faltaba, Légolas me mandara a decapitar si se entera de esto.

\- Tengo algunas cosas pendientes Elladan, pero si termino pronto con gusto- miento de forma descarada para zafarme, primero tengo que hablar con Légolas, no quiero tener más problemas, no quiero pelear.

\- Está bien Norie, no te preocupes- me dice Elladan y se despide con una reverencia.

Me quedo parada un par de minutos en el pasillo pensando en cómo abordar el tema, cuando de repente la figura de Légolas sale del comedor:

\- ¡Légolas!- le llamo levantando un poco la voz, el solo se para de golpe y me mira, esa mirada me mata, camino hasta donde se encuentra y me paro justo frete a el

\- Dime- solo eso me responde

\- Necesito hablar contigo- al decirle esto, el príncipe me pone una mueca de desinterés- ¿porque eres así? Si te pido hablar es porque me interesas, ¿apoco no lo captas?

\- Yo creo todo lo contrario, ¡no necesitamos hablar! Porque a mí no me interesas

\- Si lo que dices es cierto ¿Por qué te pones celoso de Elladan?

\- Deja de creerte tan importante. No estoy celoso, como te dije antes, ¡ni que fueras la gran cosa!- al decir esto, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, Légolas me mira a los ojos y al darse cuenta de mi llanto su cara cambia por completo. Me toma de las manos y yo de un tirón me suelto y comienzo a caminar rápido hacia mi habitación- ¡Norie, espera!- lo escucho gritar pero no volteo, hasta que alguien toma de mi brazo de forma firme, al mirar me doy cuenta de que no era quien yo creía.

\- Elladan, por favor suéltame, quiero ir a mi habitación

\- Lo hare, solo dime si estás bien- me dice soltándome

\- Lo estoy, no te preocupes

\- ¿Qué paso?- me pregunta con obvia tristeza en la voz

\- Te contare después, creo que he cambiado de opinión, dame una hora y vamos a conocer el bosque

\- Estaré ansioso- me responde dulcemente

Dos horas después nos encontramos el príncipe de Rivendell y yo caminado por el bosque, apreciando tanto fauna como flora, y charlando amigablemente. Yo, intentando a toda costa evitar el tema de porque Salí llorando de los comedores, pero bueno mis intentos no sirvieron de mucho porque el tema salió a la luz;

\- Norie, sé que quizá no quieras hablar del tema, pero pues tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué llorabas cariño?

\- Tienes razón, no quiero hablar del tema pero supongo no tengo otra opción- Elladan asiente- supongo que solo son problemas de familia, ya no somos niños y pues creo que Légolas y yo tenemos muchas diferencias de opinión.

\- Eso es muy común, pero por la misma razón de que no son niños, no debería de ser difícil. ¿puedo preguntar cuáles son sus diferencias?

\- Son solo tonterías, nada importante- respondo cortante para terminar con la conversación

\- Norie, yo no soy tonto linda, yo vi la cara de Légolas cuando me vio. Parece que vio un Balrog. Y vi su cara de molestia cuando te escolte a la mesa. Esta celoso de mí, y aunque la verdad me tiene sin cuidado lo que piense, si me importa el saber qué clase de relación tienen ustedes. ¿fueron novios en el pasado?

\- Para empezar, yo no creo que sean esa clase de celos que tú crees. Légolas iba a casarse hasta hace unos días con Tauriel, pero pues creo que ahorita están pasando por un mal momento. Y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, no nunca fuimos novios, ni nada parecido. El rey Thranduil nos crio como a sus hijos, tenemos la misma edad, así que ambos nos vemos como hermanos, eso es todo. Por eso tomo esa actitud contigo, solo está siendo sobreprotector

\- Mi amor, no sé si intentas tranquilizarme o de verdad eres muy ingenua. Yo también tengo una hermana y aunque la cuido y me preocupo mucho por ella, no tengo ningún problema en que alguien respetable la pretenda. Y bueno yo conozco a Légolas, y aunque no somos amigos cercanos la verdad es que las veces que hemos convivido no hemos tenido ningún inconveniente, hasta hoy.

\- Son ideas tuyas, aparte no le hagas caso por favor.- cuando le digo esto se detiene y toma mis manos dulcemente entre las suyas y me mira.

\- Tienes razón, lo único importante para mí, es el ser dueño de tu corazón- se acerca más y más a mí, y me abraza, recostando mi frente en su pecho, mientas inhalo su dulce aroma y cierro mis ojos pensando en cómo decirle que estoy enamorada de…

\- ¡no es muy honorable que un caballero se encuentra así con una dama, y menos si no están comprometidos siquiera!- casi se detiene mi corazón al escuchar su voz

\- Una disculpa, príncipe Légolas, pero nunca habíamos tenido ningún problema por esto, ni en Imladris ni en Lothlorien- le responde Elladan, con molestia evidente.

\- A mí no me importa lo que piense Elrond ni Galadriel. En el reino de mi padre las cosas son algo diferentes, y se ve un poco mal que salgas solo con una dama. Se puede prestar a malos entendidos y a faltas de respeto hacia las señoritas.

\- Y sobre todo si se trata de mí, ¿verdad príncipe?- le pregunta Elladan con burla en su sonrisa

\- Elladan, esto no tiene nada que ver con usted. Es por Norie- Légolas clava sus ojos en mí, y me sonríe.

\- Ya lo creo Légolas, tan preocupado estabas que viniste a espiar- dice Elladan, y yo veo en sus ojos el enojo contenido

\- Para nada, vine porque mi padre quiere vernos Norie- me dice dulcemente- no imagine encontrarme con esta incómoda situación- me extiende su mano para que lo acompañe- aunque claro, usted también puede escoltarla al despacho del rey, si así lo desea Elladan.

\- Claro que no, puedes escoltarla tú- dice mientras le cede mi mano- no es como que fuera una competencia- termina Elladan, yo tomo la mano de Légolas y damos media vuelta empezando a caminar hacia el palacio

\- No, príncipe, no es una competencia por que no hay tal cosa- se despide Légolas, mientras yo siento los nervios de punta por la tensión tan grande.

Mientras caminamos hasta el palacio, Légolas hace todo su esfuerzo para no reírse, sus mejillas se tornan rojas y por momentos ahoga una carcajada tapando su boca con su mano izquierda, gesto que hace que yo también ría, aunque la verdad no entiendo el porqué. Seguimos por nuestro camino y una par de minutos después, ya encontrándonos dentro del palacio, caminando por unos de los hermosos pasillos de mármol, el príncipe del bosque negro se detiene de golpe y estalla en risas, risas tan fuertes que todos los que pasan por el pasillo lo miran sorprendidos, a lo que yo me limito a hacer un gesto con la mano indicando que sigan su camino. Después de cinco minutos de risas que parecían interminables, Légolas se incorpora, sobando un poco su estómago acalambrado de tanto reír, y secándose las lágrimas que se escaparon en su ataque de carcajadas sin fin. "¿De qué te ríes?" le pregunto, a lo que solo me responde "creo que le acabo de hacer pasar el coraje más grande de su vida a Elladan". Respira hondo unas tres veces y me ofrece su brazo de nuevo., Yo lo acepto y continuamos caminando. Al ver que pasamos de largo frente al despacho del rey yo pregunto "¿no dijiste que tu padre quería vernos? Acabamos de pasar su despacho" a lo que Légolas se limita a decir "cállate y camina" mientras me mira con su risa burlona, yo solo le pellizco el brazo y el hace una mueca de dolor, pero no me dice nada. Continuamos caminando hasta uno de los jardines privados del rey, en el que Thranduil nos espera sentado en una hermosa terraza decorada con flores naturales, al llegar nos indica que nos sentemos en una elegante banca color blanco de madera de roble, justo frete a él. Después de sentarnos, un sirviente nos da una copa de vino a Légolas y a mí y se retira, dejándonos solos con el rey.

\- Norie, Légolas… creo que ha llegado el tiempo de que les cuente muchas cosas que ustedes ignoran. Por favor escúchenme con atención. Por la mañana, cuando los vi pelear de esa forma en la mesa, algo en el corazón me dijo que ya era la hora de que supieran todo.

\- Padre ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunta Légolas

\- Solo escúchenme- a lo que los dos asentimos- hijo mío- dice, mirando a Légolas- sabes que yo quise mucho a tu madre, pero mi verdadero amor, el que será para siempre, fue la madre de Norie, si hija mía fue tu madre- me quedo petrificada- sin embargo yo ya había conocido a la que fue mi esposa, y ya me encontraba prometido a ella e hice lo que todo príncipe, cumplí con mi palabra y me case. Tu madre hizo lo mismo Norie, se casó con tu padre, un heredero del reino de Eärnur. Tu madre, como sabes, es media hermana de Galadriel, y fue Galadriel quien nos dijo que al no estar juntos, íbamos en contra de nuestro destino, pero que tarde o temprano, nuestros descendientes se encargarían de ajustar el camino que ya estaba trazado. Y tan cierta es esta predicción que ambos, aunque nunca se los dijimos, nacieron el mismo día, dijeron su primera palabra el mismo día, y ambos dijeron el nombre del otro- el príncipe y yo nos miramos mientras nuestras bocas están abiertas, sin poder articular palabra de la impresión- Légolas, cuando te vi discutir con Norie, me recordó tanto a la relación que tuve con su madre, Que no pude evitar revelarles esto- los ojos de Légolas se ponen cristalinos, haciendo evidente sus ganas de llorar, yo tomo su mano y la aprieto haciéndole saber que lo apoyo.

\- Padre- continúa Légolas- ¿estás diciendo que Norie y yo debemos cumplir ese destino?

\- No hijo, sus vidas son muy independientes a esto, no se sientan obligados por una predicción del espejo, si ustedes aman a alguien más sigan a su corazón. Pero si en su corazón se aman, creo que aún están a tiempo de elegir su felicidad- Légolas y yo nos quedamos mirando el suelo unos minutos, hasta que el príncipe rompe el silencio

\- Como dijiste, hay que seguir el corazón. Y bueno, esa profecía no nos aplica padre, Norie ama a Elladan, y en mi caso aún no me llega el amor- terminando de decir esto Légolas se levanta- creo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy, iré a descansar un poco a mi habitación, los veré en la hora de la comida- se despide de nosotros haciendo una reverencia, yo solo lo miro mientras se aleja. Los ojos azules del rey no se apartan de mí, así que yo también fijo mi mirada en la suya.

\- Norie, ¿hasta cuándo se lo dirás?- a lo que yo no respondo, tan solo suelto un nostálgico suspiro.

**_Para Aylu: muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia, creo que con este capitulo ya va quedando mas claro el rumbo de la historia, así como hechos pasados... no dejes de leer ni de comentar, me alienta mucho leerte. besos_**

**_*Nota: "Los personajes pertenecen a gran Tolkien, los que no les suenen conocidos son míos"_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Este capítulo no está narrado por Norie, está narrado por Légolas. Es tan solo para que vallan comprendiendo los sentimientos del príncipe, que no todo sea "Norie, Norie". Si les agrada dejen un comentario, y si no pues también. Un millón de besos para ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerme. _

_ Igual doy las gracias a** LegolasyTauriel y Aylu**, que me han dejado sus comentarios. Los amo._

Desde el balcón de mi habitación este bosque parece tan sereno, solo una ligera brisa fría hace que las hojas de los árboles se muevan, el cielo está completamente despejado, una hermosa luna llena alumbra esta noche y las estrellas adornan el cielo. Se respira tanta paz, y a la vez tanta nostalgia, aunque esta no proviene de la naturaleza, proviene de mi corazón. Mi padre no amo a mi madre, siento un hueco en el pecho de solo pensar cómo debía sentirse ella al ver que mi padre no podía pensar en nadie que no fue la madre de Norie, quizá por eso decidió partir hacia los puertos grises, dejándonos solos.

\- Hijo, ¿podemos hablar?- la voz triste de mi padre se escucha detrás mío-

\- Adelante, pasa- le contesto de forma seca, el camina despacio hasta pararse a mi lado-

\- Necesito disculparme contigo por ocultarte esto, tan solo quería que llegara el momento en el que fueras lo suficientemente maduro para poder comprenderlo a la perfección. ¿podrás perdonarme?

\- Quizá te perdone lo que dijiste sobre el destino de Norie y mío, pero lo que le hiciste a mama, eso jamás te lo perdonare- no puedo evitar apretar los puños del coraje que esto me provoca

\- Tu madre sabía que yo no la amaba, yo se lo dije, le dije que ella anulara el compromiso para que no estuviéramos atados hasta el fin de los tiempos, pero no escucho, ella creía que podíamos ser felices. Y yo tenía que cumplir mi palabra Légolas, y aun así hice todo por hacerla feliz, me dedique a tenerla llena de atenciones y cariños, si yo no iba a poder ser feliz no era su culpa al fin de cuentas. Tú mismo viste como la adore hijo. Y también viste que cuando se fue me dejo destrozado, de verdad la quise, la idolatre. Ella era perfecta, la elfo perfecta.

\- Si lo que dices es verdad ¿Por qué se fue?

\- Se fue por que no soportaba ver como la tristeza me consumió por dejar a la madre de Norie, ella se sentía culpable de mi desgracia.

\- No te hagas la victima padre

\- ¿victima? Te estoy hablando con el corazón hijo mío, jamás lo había hecho con nadie. Crees que fue placentero ver como el amor de mi vida se casaba con alguien más tan solo porque no tuve el valor de decirle lo importante que era para mí. Fue un suplicio Légolas, y lo sigue siendo, ella murió, murió porque yo no estuve allí para cuidarla- los ojos de mi padre comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, como nunca antes lo había visto, está destrozado de verdad. Solo puedo abrazarlo, intento darle alguna palabra de aliento pero mi cabeza está bloqueada, no sé qué decirle, mi padre ha tenido que cargar con todo esto tantos años que de verdad no sé cómo ha podido hacerlo.

\- Padre- por fin algo sale de mi boca- disculpa mi actitud, no sabía tu sufrimiento, y no entendía la decisión de mi madre, perdóname a mí, no sé qué haría yo si…- mi imaginación comienza a llenar de imágenes mi cabeza, me siento paralizado, mientras ríos de lágrimas recorren mis mejillas, no puedo dejar de llorar, mi padre se separa de mí, puedo ver su expresión de asombro al verme así-

\- Légolas ¿Qué te pasa? ¿hijo?- me toma por los hombres intentando que yo diga algo

\- No sé qué haría, no sé qué hare, no lo sé… - solo eso sale de mi boca, el llanto no me deja. Mi padre levanta mi cara para que lo mire a los ojos-

\- No sabes que harás cuando Norie decida casarse con Elladan- termina mi padre, a lo que yo solo asiento y vuelvo a llorar desconsoladamente, mi padre solo me abraza

\- La amo padre, la amo de verdad- le digo entre sollozos- pero ella ama a Elladan, no quiero que se case con él, moriré cuando lo haga.

\- No se casara hijo, no lo ama- responde mi padre

\- Claro que lo hará, ella lo ama, se casaran- mi corazón se desgarra de solo imaginarla a su lado, y las lágrimas, creo que jamás van a cesar.

\- No lo hará estoy seguro Légolas

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto

\- No lo ama, puedo verlo en sus ojos- se separa de mi-¿no es así **Norie**?-

_Espero les haya gustado, esta algo corto ya lo sé pero tenía que ser así, aparte esto cambia totalmente el rumbo de la historia, aparte quería hacer algo así como padre a hijo… dejen comentarios… besos_


	10. Chapter 10

_Ok, se lo que dirán, "jubilee94 el capítulo de nuevo esta muy corto", pero el siguiente lo narrara Norie, así que este solo fue como la segunda parte del anterior. Perdónenme por favor, pero no dejen de leer._

¿Qué fue lo que dijo mi padre? Me he quedado frio. Pongo atención y con mi oído elfo puedo alcanzar a escuchar la respiración de Norie, lo ha escuchado todo. Miro a mi padre de forma suplicante, esperando que me diga que no hay nadie detrás mío, el a su vez solo me sonríe y se limita a susurrarme _"Se valiente Légolas"_; escucho como Norie da unos pasos hacia atrás, dispuesta a irse, contengo la respiración, aprieto puños y dientes haciéndome de todo el valor que tengo e incluso más. Por más impulso que decisión doy media vuelta rápido y de dos pasos la alcanzo tomándola del brazo, provocando que ella se pare en seco pero sin mirarme. _"Creo que ustedes tendrán mucho de qué hablar, los dejo solos" _dice mi padre como despedida y al irse cierra la puerta tras de sí.

\- Dime que escuchaste todo Norie, ¿no es verdad?- ella solo asiente, yo busco su mirada pero ella clava sus ojos en el piso- ¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos?- pregunto con desesperación en la voz, pero no obtengo respuesta- ¿contéstame Norie?- le digo casi gritando a la vez que la tomo por los hombros

\- Tengo miedo- responde de forma casi inaudible, lo que provoca en mi mucha ternura

\- ¿Sabes cómo me siento? Estoy aterrado- le digo suavizando mi voz- Tengo tanto miedo que siento que voy a vomitar, pero sabes algo, si te vuelvo a ver con Elladan me muero. Y si te vas y te casas ese mismo día me quito la vida. Ya lo entendí, y aunque te puedo asegurar que en todos los años que llevo de vida jamás algo me había dado tanto miedo como el confesarte lo que siento, prefiero pasar por esto que dejarte ir. ¡No te iras, te quedaras aquí conmigo!- por fin consigo que Norie me mire, yo suelto sus hombros y me dedico a mirar en esos ojos, están cristalinos, como si fuera a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿y si yo no quiero quedarme aquí? ¿Qué harás?- responde, intentando que su voz se escuche firme, pero no lo logra, su voz se quiebra. Yo solo muerdo mi labio inferior y sonrió con malicia.

\- Por favor Norie… ¡tú naciste siendo mía!- tomo su cintura y la aprieto contra mi cuerpo, a la vez que mis labios se apoderan de los suyos en un apasionado beso. Después de unos segundos ella me corresponde con la misma intensidad, la empujo un poco hacia tras haciendo que retroceda unos pasos hasta quedar su espalda contra la puerta, nos separamos por instantes para tomar aire pero volvemos a besarnos. Con las yemas de mis dedos acaricio sus mejillas, bajo por su cuello hasta lo que deja descubierto del pecho su vestido, ella da un pequeño salto al notar mis caricias tan cerca de sus pechos- Tranquila, no te hare nada, al menos por ahora- susurro en su oído, a lo que ella solo asiente. Después de un rato más despegamos nuestros labios, controlando la agitada respiración que nos queda a ambos. Nos miramos a los ojos con la expresión muy seria durante unos diez segundos, hasta que comenzamos a apretar los labios para evitar sonreír. Cinco segundos después estallamos en risas y nos abrazamos…

\- ¿de qué te ríes?- Le pregunto, controlando mis carcajadas

\- La verdad no sé si es por nervios, porque me siento incomoda o porque por un momento creí que me violarías- me responde volviendo a reír- aparte ni sabes besar, me mordiste como tres veces

\- ¿Qué no se besar dices? Jajaja si casi te me desnudas niña. El violado iba a ser yo-

\- ¡Idiota! Jajajaja, ¿bueno y tú de que te reíste? ¿también te sientes incomodo?- me pregunta intentando mantener la compostura

\- Para nada-miento- solo me rio porque ya viéndote así fijamente, tienes cara de loca- vuelvo a estallar en risas, provocando que me dé un leve golpe en el pecho con su puño izquierdo, mientras que con su mano derecha aprieta su estómago y se encoje un poco para volver a reír. Reímos los dos, como tontos. Esto es lo que más amo de ella, es mi mejor amiga, mi cómplice… es mi alma gemela.

_¡Tarara! Allí está el inicio de esta burbuja de amor, en el siguiente aclararemos los sentimientos de Norie, ya que Légolas ya explico cómo se siente jeje. Espero sea de su completo agrado, y si no, pueden dejármelo saber en un comentario. Como ven esta pareja no es como las típicas, ellos primero son mejores amigos y después novios. Espero les guste esta combinación. Los amo, mil gracias por leer._


	11. Chapter 11

"Los personajes no me perteneces, son del gran Tolkien, a excepción de algunos que si son míos"

Han pasado dos semanas desde la confesión de nuestro amor, a partir de entonces no he notado la presencia de nadie, solo la de Légolas, mi amado príncipe. Desayunamos justos, comemos juntos, cenamos juntos, entrenamos juntos, paseamos juntos, bailamos, juntos. Tal parece que la única vez en el día en la que no estoy con Légolas es para dormir, pero en cuanto se despide de mí en la puerta de mi habitación con un dulce beso, me tiro en la cama y duermo con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro, y en mis sueños solo está el, mi príncipe. Ni he notado la presencia de Elladan, que aún no se marcha a Lothlorien, no sé si espera que yo le diga que iré con él, o algo así. La verdad es que no tengo interés en lo que pueda decirme, no sé si ya se dio cuenta de mi relación con Légolas, pero debió hacerlo ya, y bueno en cuanto a Tauriel, al principio me invitaba a caminar e incluso a desayunar juntas, pero creo que ya no le agrado tanto, porque las últimas veces que nos vimos ni siquiera me saludo. En cuanto a ella y Légolas, los he visto platicando a solas en los jardines varias veces, supongo tienen mucho que arreglar, no me he atrevido a preguntarle a Légolas porque la verdad siento que no me incumbe, ya que él tampoco me pregunta por Elladan.

**_Flashback:_**

**_Dos Elfos muy jóvenes se encuentran practicando con sus arcos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento del bosque negro, se les nota muy cansados…_**

\- **_Légolas, vámonos ya. No soporto mis brazos, estoy muerta, dame al menos un respiro, llevamos haciendo esto desde que amaneció y ya es media tarde. Aparte no hemos comido nada._**

\- **_Norie, tenemos que esforzarnos más si queremos ser parte del ejercito de mi padre, aun nos consideran muy jóvenes pero cuando vean nuestras habilidades seguro nos tomaran en cuenta._**

\- **_Pero cuantas veces te diré que yo no tengo interés en ser parte del ejército, el que quiere estar allí eres tú. Solo estoy aquí para hacerte compañía mientras entrenas, pero yo no tengo esa ambición, ni tengo las fuerzas para lograrlo- la chica se aprieta la cabeza con ambas manos haciendo más evidente su frustración_**

\- **_Deja de ser llorona Norie, tienes que aprender a ser fuerte- le responde el chico_**

\- **_Y tú, por una vez en tu vida deja de tratarme como si yo fuera varón, soy una dama- a lo que Légolas levanta una ceja en señal de no entender bien lo que había querido decir la chica- ¿acaso nunca te has fijado como nos tratan los demás elfos a las chicas? Nos tratan con amabilidad, con cortesía, con ternura, las hacen sentir admiradas._**

\- **_Eso es porque preparan el camino para cortejarlas en algún futuro… descansemos un poco. Pero solo será un rato._**

\- **_Solo quisiera que me miraras como los demás lo hacen, como a una dama, y no como a tus demás amigos-_**

**_La chica da media vuelta y camina hasta unos almendros que se encuentran al lado del campo de entrenamiento. Légolas la sigue en silencio, pensando en lo que le dijo. Ella quiere ser tratada como una dama, y aunque el príncipe la considera su mejor amiga, lo cierto es que no puede dejar pasar por alto la gran belleza que posee. Rostro perfecto, de tez blanca; unos labios sonrosados que te mueres por probar, cabellera castaña que cae en hermosas hondas por la espalda, una figura excepcional, curvas que matan… pero sus ojos, jamás había visto a un elfo con esa clase de ojos, color entre almendra y canela, grandes y hermosos. Sin duda únicos. Al pensar en todo esto el príncipe no puede evitar sonreír y ponerse un poco rojo. Ella le gusta, aunque intente disimularlo. La chica llega hasta el lugar para descansar y se sienta en el tronco del árbol, recargando su espalda y su cabeza en el almendro, mientras el chico se sienta frente a ella en una roca y le da mantenimiento a sus flechas. Después de más de cinco minutos de silencio alguien por fin abre la boca;_**

\- **_Me quede pensando en lo que dijiste, de cómo te tratan los demás elfos. ¿alguno te ha cortejado?_**

\- **_Más de uno Légolas, y lo han hecho formalmente- contesta la chica son una sonrisa al ver la cara de molestia del elfo, quien se levanta dejando su flechas en el suelo, y camina hasta donde la chica para sentarse junto a ella_**

\- **_¿Cuántos?- pregunta el príncipe mirándola a los ojos, ella sostiene la mirada y le responde_**

\- **_Ocho- dice la chica sin apartar la mirada ni un segundo, Légolas con su dedo índice izquierdo acaricia la nariz de ella. Guarda silencio un par de segundos y le contesta_**

\- **_Nueve contándome a mí- la cara de Norie cambia a una de total confusión_**

\- **_Tu nunca me has cortejado, ni siquiera te gusto_**

\- **_¿alguno de ellos te ha besado? Pregunta el elfo ignorando la reacción de la chica_**

\- **_No Légolas, ya te dije aquel día que nadie nunca me ha besado_**

\- **_Sé que nunca te había dicho nada, así que esos elfos me llevan ventaja. Pero esa ventaja se acaba ahora… - el príncipe toma a la hermosa elfo del rostro y atrapa sus labios en un cálido pero a la vez apasionado beso, el cual se vuelva cada vez más profundo… hasta que después de un par de minutos y con la respiración muy agitada se separan, mirándose a los ojos y sonriendo- Norie, además de mi mejor amiga, ¿me haría el honor de ser mi novia?_**

\- _**Encantada- solo eso responde la chica, ya que la urgencia de volver a sentir esos labios contra los suyos es más fuerte y vuelven a fundirse en un lindo y romántico beso…**_

un beso enorme a **LegolasyTauriel ** por su comentario, estaba algo desanimada por muchas cosas y ya hasta había dejado mi historia de lado... Muchas gracias por los ánimos...


	12. Chapter 12

Mi parte favorita del día, cuando me como un postre robado de la cocina en el balcón de mi habitación, mientras miro como cae la tarde en Mirkwood. Lo hago desde siempre, y más ahora que Légolas está haciendo guardia en el bosque, hay tanta paz por aquí.

Un momento, ¿Por qué corren esos guardias? ¿Le habrá pasado algo a Légolas? Es mejor que valla a asegurarme. Bajo corriendo de mi habitación y me estrello contra el rey Thranduil que viene bajando las escaleras apresuradamente.

\- Discúlpeme Rey, no me fije-

\- No te preocupes cariño, creo que ambos llevamos prisa ¿A dónde ibas?

\- A ningún lado en especial, es solo que desde mi balcón pude ver a dos guardias corriendo y me preocupe por Légolas

\- Tranquila Norie, Légolas ya llego, me está esperando en mi despacho, regresa a tu habitación a descansar, mi hijo subirá a verte en un rato más.

\- De acuerdo mi señor- digo mientras el rey baja las escaleras

Pasa media hora, una hora, dos horas y Légolas no llega. Y como ya es hora de cenar, y yo muero de hambre me cambio de ropa y me dirijo al comedor. Para mi sorpresa solo cenamos Tauriel, Elladan y yo, que situación tan incómoda.

\- Lady Norie, ¿cómo estuvo su día?- Pregunta Elladan para iniciar conversación

\- Bien- respondo haciendo mueca de desgana.

\- ¿y el suyo, lady Tauriel?- ahora le pregunta a la pelirroja

\- Excelente príncipe Elladan- contesta

\- ¿ya conoce usted Lothlorien?

\- No príncipe, no he tenido el placer

\- Norie, cuéntele lo maravilloso que es ese lugar- apenas me dispongo a hablar, veo que la figura de Légolas atraviesa el pasillo frente a la puerta del comedor, pero se pasa de largo. Ni siquiera mira hacia adentro.

\- Quizá otro día Elladan, estoy algo ocupada esta tarde, me retiro-

Salgo a paso apresurado tras Légolas, quiero saber que le pasa, y porque no ha ido a verme en todo el día. Por más que me apresuro no logro alcanzarlo y como ya me canse de seguirlo, tomo la salida fácil. Lanzo un chiflido, igual que con el que llamo mi caballo, y así perdiendo un poco la compostura de una dama, logro mi cometido, Légolas se detiene de golpe y me mira. Yo le hago una seña indicando que venga hasta mí, y el obedece.

\- Norie, tengo mucha prisa linda- me dice casi susurrando

\- Lo veo, es solo que estoy algo preocupada por ti, no te había visto en todo el día. Pasa algo grave verdad

\- No te alarmes, todo está bien

\- Tus ojos me dicen lo contrario, dime por favor- le digo poniendo cara suplicante

\- La criatura Gollum, ha escapado

\- Gollum, la criatura corrompida por la oscuridad del anillo de Sauron.

\- Si Norie, y tengo que ir mañana a Rivendell, mi padre me envió a comunicarle esto a Elrond, espérame en tu habitación, iré a verte en cuanto pueda… y te prometo que pasaremos una noche especial- me tranquiliza dedicándome una sonrisa

\- Te esperare- le respondo, el príncipe hace una reverencia y se va.

Ya pasa de media noche y Légolas aún no llega, el sueño termina por vencerme… un cosquilleo en mi cuello me despierta, obligándome a abrir los ojos.

\- Légolas ¿pero qué haces?- el príncipe se encuentra sobre mí, dando dulces besos a mi cuello, ¿pero qué? Tiene el torso desnudo, su cuerpo perfectamente marcado es bañado por la luz de la luna, haciendo el momento aún más sensual.

\- Tranquila Norie, no te asustes, sabes que jamás te haría daño- me dice esto y besa mis labios con mucha pasión

\- ¿Qué pretendes exactamente?- le pregunto separándome del beso

\- La verdad, pretendo que esta noche seas enteramente mía, pero solo lo haré si tú también lo quieres. De todas maneras, cuando te conviertas en mi esposa pasara, así que lo dejo a tu criterio- me sonríe con malicia, yo me limito a asentir, mientras muerdo mi labio inferior con mucho nerviosismo-

Comenzamos a besarnos acaloradamente, y en un par de segundos más, ninguno de los dos tiene ropa, nos acariciamos hasta sentir que la piel nos arde, nos besamos hasta sentir los labios sangrar. Entonces Légolas se coloca sobre mí, justo en medio d mis piernas y después de darme un muy tierno beso dice;

\- Norie, yo te amo, jamás lo dudes.

\- Te amo Légolas, demasiado…

\- Norie, ¿recuerdas cuando mi padre se dirigió a ti como "la virgen del bosque negro" y te molesto esa expresión? Pues voy a quitarte en este momento ese título.

Cierro mis ojos al sentir el dolor de mi inocencia perdida, Légolas, lo nota y me besa de forma profunda, llenando mi boca con su lengua. Y después de un rato de mucho amor y pasión desbordada ambos alcanzamos el clímax, tocamos las estrellas, y regresamos al mundo real. El príncipe recuesta su cabeza en mi pecho y la lluvia de finos cabellos dorados cubre mis hombros, unas pequeñas gotas de sudor adornan su frente, y yo quito una por una con mis dedos. Légolas toma mi mano izquierda y mete mi dedo índice en su boca, después de esto cierra sus ojos y pasando un par de minutos puedo notar el cambio en su respiración, se ha quedado dormido. Yo también cierro mis ojos y dejo que el sueño me venza.

COMENTARIOS SON BIEN RECIBIDOS...


	13. Chapter 13

Muy a mi pesar me despierto al sentir como Légolas se levanta…

\- ¿ya tienes que irte?- le pregunto

\- Todavía faltan una par de horas para que salga el sol, pero debo ir a preparar mis cosas. No me iré sin despedirme de ti, lo prometo linda. Ahora duerme un poco más- me dice sonriente mientras termina de vestirse, yo solo le sonrío y asiento débilmente. Se abotona la túnica, me da un beso en la frente y se va…

Me quedo sola en la habitación y cubro mi cara con las sabanas, aún tienen el olor de Légolas, que felicidad me invade al saber que de aquí en adelante mi habitación siempre olerá a él. Estoy muy emocionada, dijo que yo seré su esposa. Y aunque estoy un poco triste porque tenga que marcharse a Rivendell, no me siento sola, porque sé que volverá por mí. Intento conciliar el sueño de nuevo pero no puedo, bajare por un vaso con agua, el alboroto de hace rato con tantos besos, me ha dejado sedienta. Me levanto de la cama, y después de ponerme mi bata de dormir me dirijo hacia la cocina. Un momento, escucho unas voces en el corredor, y como buena curiosa que soy, voy a ver quiénes están despiertos a estas horas. Camino prácticamente de puntitas y me asomo poniéndome detrás de uno de los enormes pilares para no ser vista. Un "Oh por dios" se escapa de mi boca, ¿pero qué diablos está pasando aquí? Giro sobre mis talones y me marcho corriendo de allí. Subo hasta mi habitación y cierro la puerta de golpe, cubro mi rostro con las manos y respiro profundamente intentando salir del Shock. Como esto no me funciona, quizá un poco de agua fría lo haga, camino hasta el baño, tomo agua con mis manos y humedezco mi cara y mi cuello.

\- ¿Qué viste?- me pregunta una voz a mis espaldas, yo clareo un poco la garganta y después de un suspiro respondo

\- A usted, acariciando el rostro de Tauriel, y besando sus labios- le digo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la persona parada detrás mío.

\- Norie, yo… tengo que explicarte que fue lo que paso, no saques conclusiones sin antes escucharme

\- No dé explicaciones que no son necesarias. Un príncipe no tiene por qué rendirle cuentas a una súbdita del reino.

\- No me trates así, como si no me conocieras. Norie por favor, habla conmigo te lo suplico.

\- Déjeme sola, mi señor.

\- No lo hare, no te dejare hasta que no me digas todo lo que sientes, habla conmigo Norie- me jala del brazo, obligándome a caminar hasta el balcón de mi habitación. Con la luz de la luna, puedo ver el arroyo de lágrimas que nace de sus ojos azules- habla por favor, dime lo que sea pero habla

\- Solo déjame Légolas, vete de aquí- mi voz se quiebra y rompo en llanto

\- Norie, solo era de despedida, ese beso solo era eso… un absoluto adiós.

\- No me interesa

\- Norie, escúchame…

\- Légolas, ¿cállate y escucha tú! No me importa lo que tengas que decir, me traicionaste de nuevo. Fue por esto que me fui a Lothlorien, porque no soportaba verte con aquella otra elfo. Y sin embargo, aunque esa vez me hiciste mucho daño, te perdone. Pero esta vez ya no.

\- Norie, éramos muy jóvenes cuando eso paso

\- Cierra la boca, presta mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir… juro por Varda- le digo poniendo una mano en mi pecho y con la otra señalando el cielo- que en mi vida volveré a inclinar mi corazón hacia ti, y gastare cada día en anular este amor que siento hasta que ya no exista. Así que vete- termino señalando la puerta de mi habitación, Légolas se pone de rodillas y se pone a llorar como un niño, sin tener consuelo- te estoy diciendo que te vallas, si no lo haces tú, entonces me iré yo.

\- Alto, ya me voy- el príncipe se levanta y sale de la habitación, no sin antes dedicarme una última mirada, una última sonrisa, porque ambos sabemos que esto es el fin.

El sol sale por fin, y Légolas parte hacia Rivendell, y yo hacia Lothlorien, dando paso a una nueva vida que me espera.

Hola mis lectores, para empezar gracias lecturas y comentarios, me hacen muy feliz… Este no es el final aun no de historia, aún queda un poco más por contar. Besos y abrazos para todos.


	14. Chapter 14

Este no es el final aun no de historia, aún queda un poco más por contar. Besos y abrazos para todos.

Fashback

Varios años después…

\- Buenos días, ya despierta mi amor

\- Pero ¿Por qué? Aun no amanece- respondo

\- Tenemos invitados Norie, levántate cariño

\- El que seas Rey no te da derecho a levantarme- le reclamo poniendo cara de odio

\- Tienes razón, pero a usted como reina déjeme decirle que el titulo la obliga… los invitados esperan

\- Ya voy, solo dame un segundo-

\- Te esperare afuera - me dice con una sonrisa

\- Muchas gracias amor- contesto, mientras comienzo a vestirme

Elijo un vestido color crema con bordados en negro, peino un poco mi cabello, y tras un vistazo en el enorme espejo salgo de la habitación…

\- Gracias por esperar

\- Un placer esperar a mi preciosa esposa

\- Elladan, eres tan dulce… ¿me dirás quiénes son los invitados?

\- Mi hermana Arwen y Aragorn, vienen solo para invitarnos al cumpleaños de Eldarion, su fiesta será en dos meses

\- Y vienen hasta aquí solo para invitarnos, es algo extraño

\- Bueno creo que mi hermana quiere que tú le ayudes a organizar todo, tengo entendido que será algo muy impresionante lo que pretende hacer.

\- Ni modo, tendré que hacerlo, vallamos a verlos

Arwen y el rey Aragorn se encuentran sentados en los comedores charlando animadamente con una bella jovencita de vestido color azul.

\- Buenos días, rey y reina de Gondor, es un placer verlos- los saludo haciendo una reverencia

\- Vamos Norie, eres mi cuñada, déjate de tonterías- una hermosa Arwen corre y me abraza afectuosamente- te extrañe mucho hermana mía

\- Y yo a ti, hace tanto que no te veía, tengo tantas cosas que contarte- le digo sonriente

\- Bueno, ya tendremos mucho tiempo, en lo que tu bajabas mi hermosa sobrina se ha encargado de entretenernos, ya creció tanto- dice señalando a mi hija

\- Lo sé, Yanessa ya está por convertirse en una mujer, pero siempre será mi bebe, como tú con Eldarion

\- Increíble que ya seamos madres las dos

\- Arwen lo increíble es que pronto hasta abuelas seremos

\- Norie, deja de hacerme sentir vieja, ven a sentarte, tenemos una fiesta que planificar.

**Bueno de aquí en adelante cambiare de narrador. Ahora quien contara la historia será un narrador Omnipresente, porque tengo mucho cabos que atar y es imposible para nuestra querida Norie estar presente en diferentes escenarios. Aclarare todas sus dudas, lo prometo o al menos voy a intentarlo.**

La hermosa Minas Tirith se prepara para una gran celebración, el aniversario del nacimiento de quien será el próximo rey. El monarca Aragorn se propuso invitar a muchísima gente, Nobles y plebeyos, ricos y pobres, hobbits, enanos, Elfos y humanos. Todos juntos para celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo, su heredero, el príncipe Eldarion. La reina Arwen se encontraba vuelta loca, necesitaba que nada faltara, que todo saliera lo más perfecto que se pudiera. Corría dando indicaciones, se daba tirones de cabello cuando algo no iba como lo planeado. Por unos segundos su cara parecía feliz, pero de pronto cambiaba a una entre enojada y a punto de llorar de toda la presión contenida. Por suerte no estaba sola, tenía a su cuñada para ayudarle. Norie, esposa de Elladan el heredero de la casa de Elrond, quien era como una hermana para Arwen. Ella hacia todo lo que podía para organizar la celebración, pero sobre todo para calmar a una estresada Arwen…

\- Dios mío Norie, no hay suficiente pan, las velas de los candelabros no son como yo las necesito, y creo que el vino no va a alcanzar para todos los invitados.

\- Arwen, mírame… Todo va a estar bien, los panaderos están trabajando duro, las velas serán recortadas y el vino es suficiente para embriagar a 10 mil soldados

\- Pero es que si algo falta

\- Nada faltara- la interrumpió Norie- por favor contrólate, es más… sígueme vamos por una taza de té caliente, eso te relajara- a regañadientes y empujones Arwen camina hasta una de las habitaciones, se sienta en un cómodo sofá y observa como la esposa de su hermano prepara un poco de té con el agua caliente que una de las doncellas le proporciona.

\- Norie, solo serán 15 minutos de descanso, no más.

\- Si Arwen, lo que digas. Deja de pensar en la fiesta y hablemos de otra cosa. De la gente importante de otros reinos ¿a quienes invito tu esposo?

\- A todos- responde la reina comenzando a enumerar a familiares y muchos otros nobles que fueron invitados- ¿Norie?- pregunta la Reina al ver como el color de la cara de su cuñada se esfuma- ¿estás bien?- dice, girando la mirada hacia donde esta fija la de la otra chica- ¡Oh, Légolas, que gusto verte!- el aludido hace una reverencia- ven aquí siéntate con nosotras- le invita amablemente Arwen

\- No, reina, no quisiera interrumpir en su conversación-

\- Tonterías Légolas, por favor acompáñanos- el elfo camina hasta donde están las dos damas y toma asiento

\- Te serviré una taza de té- continua Norie levantándose y disimulando una cara de pánico contenido… sirve el líquido caliente y lo pone en la pequeña mesa al centro, justo frente al Elfo.

\- Acabo de recordar- dice Arwen viendo la oportunidad de escapar y seguir en su ardua tarea de volverse loca- que tengo que ir a asegurarme de que haya suficiente vino para los invitados, con permiso- termina la reina no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a su cuñada. Norie solo la mira y poniendo los ojos en blanco suelta un suspiro.

\- Bien creo que nos dejaron solos- continua Norie, mientras vuelve a sentarse

\- Si te molesta, me retirare… aunque la verdad me gustaría hablar contigo un poco

\- No me molesta, tan solo es algo inesperado

\- No sabias que vendría, ¿verdad?

\- No, no lo sabía, Arwen no me conto que estabas invitado, aunque ahora que lo pienso debí imaginarlo

\- Yo si sabía que estarías aquí, le he preguntado a Aragorn y me dijo que llegarías una semana antes, y es por eso que llegue desde el día de hoy. Porque seguramente mañana será un día muy ocupado con todo eso de la fiesta del príncipe y no podremos hablar

\- ¿de qué quieres hablar?- pregunta Norie, sin quitarle la vista de encima a su taza, como si pudiera ver cosas en el fondo de ella.

\- Tan solo quiero saber cómo te va

\- Muy bien, vivo tranquila, y en paz. No creo que pueda pedir algo más.

\- Es un alivio, eh vivido todos estos años preocupado por ti, creo que al fin poder dormir tranquilo en ese aspecto- dice Légolas sonriente

\- ¿y a ti como te va? ¿de que me perdí?

\- Me case, con mi capitana. Después de que termino la guerra del anillo, regrese a mi hogar y comencé desde cero con ella, reanudamos nuestro compromiso, y nos casamos. Con el paso del tiempo nació mi hijo, él es lo mejor que me pudo pasar

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Se llama Edegil

\- "las siete estrellas"

\- Sí. Ya casi es un hombre, y es un hábil guerrero, incluso mejor que yo. Me dijeron que tenías una hija

\- Oh si, su nombre es Yanessa, es maleducada y completamente rebelde, pero tiene un corazón enorme, será una gran persona. Supongo que tan solo es joven.

\- Se parece a alguien que conocí hace tiempo, una bella dama que se moría por salir y comerse el mundo, pero se frustraba cuando no se lo permitían.

\- Eso fue hace mucho Légolas, ya hasta lo olvide

\- Yo no, nunca la olvido. Yo estaba enamorado de ella, y lo sigo estando… estoy enamorado de quien era antes, y de la que es ahora.

\- Yo también hice mi vida, me case con Elladan, y aun con todo, te puede decir que soy feliz. Estoy muy bien.

\- Lo veo en tus ojos Norie

\- Creo que no debemos tener esta conversación, es algo incomoda- la chica se levanta y camina en dirección a la puerta, el elfo la detiene tomando su muñeca y poniéndose de pie, frente a ella- Légolas, nosotros… ha pasado mucho tiempo- los ojos de Norie se ponen cristalinos, y el hijo de Thranduil le acaricia el rostro con las llenas de sus dedos

\- Si, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente Norie

\- Yo amo a Elladan, y tú a Tauriel

\- Si, la amo, no te lo negare. Ella es mi compañera, es mi esposa… pero lo de nosotros es algo muy diferente, y muy especial

\- La llama que nos mantenía unidos se extinguió Légolas

\- No es cierto Norie, nuestra llama no se extinguirá ni con el mar…

Y los dos se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos, por unos instantes que se volvieron eternos… hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

\- Papa, tenemos que hablar, es urgente… acabo de cometer una tontería, y necesito de tu ayuda- Un joven alto, de cabellos como hilos de oro entro prácticamente corriendo a la habitación, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su padre, y tanto Légolas como Norie pudieron ver la preocupación que en ellos existía…

**Ok, vamos explicando dudas paso por paso, espero ya con esto algunas cuestiones queden zanjadas, el siguiente capítulo explicara más cosas… espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios y por su tiempo…**


	15. Chapter 15

Y los dos se quedaron así mirándose a los ojos, por unos instantes que se volvieron eternos… hasta que una voz los saco de sus pensamientos

\- Papa, tenemos que hablar, es urgente… acabo de cometer una tontería, y necesito de tu ayuda- Un joven alto, de cabellos como hilos de oro entro prácticamente corriendo a la habitación, sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de su padre, y tanto Légolas como Norie pudieron ver la preocupación que en ellos existía…

\- Hijo antes que nada deberías presentarte, ella es Norie una gran amiga mía.- le recrimino con la voz un poco rígida a su heredero

\- Tienes razón padre, disculpa. Mi señora, soy Edegil hijo de Légolas, nieto del rey Thranduil, del reino de los bosques. Es un placer para mi conocerla- el joven se inclina haciendo reverencia- Papá, de verdad tenemos que hablar

\- Yo me retirare para darles privacidad- comenta Norie

\- No por favor- la detiene tomándola del brazo- quédate, no hay nada que no puedas escuchar

\- Légolas, es algo privado que tu hijo quiere contarte, no debo estar aquí

\- La verdad no me importa- comenta Edegil- tan solo me es urgente contarlo

\- Entonces quédate, por favor te lo pido- termina Légolas con una sonrisa a lo que Norie solo asiente- cuéntanos Edegil

\- Por la mañana, cuando fuiste a saludar a Aragorn, yo decidí ir a explorar la ciudad para no estar sin hacer nada, camine durante media hora observando todo, hasta que llegue a un pequeño mercado y allí vi a una Elfo, hermosa como las estrellas, estaba comprando una manzana y charlando animadamente con la mujer que vendía las frutas. Y por instinto me acerque a saludarla, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba saber quién era. Me presente y ella también, entonces comenzamos a caminar por las calles de la ciudad y ella me fue relatando historias sobre muchas batallas antiguas y cosas interesantes sobre antiguos reyes. El tiempo se nos fue volando a los dos y pronto llegamos casi a las puertas de la ciudad, nos sentamos un rato y continuamos con nuestra conversación, parecía que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa. Toda palabra parecía interesante si ella la pronunciaba, y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de su belleza. De pronto, creo que pensé en voz alta, dejando salir en palabras lo que me hacía sentir su presencia. Ella solo se sonrojo de forma dulce y me dijo que yo le gustaba, que sentía lo mismo que yo. Y no pude evitar besarla, padre no pude, la bese. Y ambos quedamos encantados con el beso.

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema hijo? Yo no veo nada de malo en eso- le interrogo Légolas, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- El problema es que su padre nos estaba mirando, acababa de entrar por las enormes puertas del reino y estaba furioso. Quería asesinarme. Me dijo que cometí una falta de respeto contra su hija y contra él. Yo me disculpe, pero no quiso escuchar tomo del brazo a la chica, la obligo a subir a su caballo y se la llevo. Yo no quiero que valla a castigar a su hija por lo que paso, fue mi culpa, debí ser un caballero y comportarme decorosamente. No quiero que ella sufra por mi error. Quiero que me acompañes papá, tengo que ver al padre de la chica y ofrecer mis disculpas de nuevo, para que no vallan a castigarla de alguna forma.

\- Te metiste en un buen problema Edegil- contesta Légolas- pero claro que iremos a hablar con el caballero. ¿le preguntaste su nombre?

\- Si padre, pero no quiso decírmelo, y con tanta gente aquí, segura será un lio encontrarlo.

\- ¿Cómo era la chica?- pregunta Norie- quizá y yo pueda conocerla

\- Mi señora muchas gracias por intentar ayudarnos, ella era de piel muy blanca, su cabello era negro con hondas muy pronunciadas y tenía unos ojos color canela, como los de usted- la cara de Norie cambia a una de total sorpresa, y Légolas entiende al instante la reacción.

\- Norie, no me digas que esta misteriosa chica es…

No puede terminar la frase cuando una joven irrumpe en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un enorme portazo.

\- Mamá, tenemos que hablar mi papá quiere matarme, pero… ¡oh por dios! ¿Qué haces aquí Edegil?- la chica se queda helada al ver al joven también en la habitación.

\- Disculpen a mi hija, es algo impulsiva- dice Norie, negando con la cabeza ante la irrupción de la chica- Este caballero es Légolas del reino de los bosques, hijo del rey Thranduil, te he contado muchas historias de cuando yo viví allá, recuerdas.

\- Así que tú eres Yanessa- continua Légolas

\- Yani para los amigos- responde la joven con una sonrisa divertida

\- Es un gusto conocerte Yani, tal parece que a mi hijo ya no tengo que presentarlo.

\- No señor, ya lo conozco

\- Yani- pregunta el joven- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso con tu padre? Me quede muy preocupado

\- De eso justamente vengo a hablar con mamá… Por favor haz algo- dice la chica refiriéndose a Norie- habla con papá para que se calme.

\- ¿Norie?- habla Arwen asomándose por la puerta- Elladan está aquí a fuera quiere verte, ¿le digo que pase?

\- Si mi señora- responde Légolas- dígale que pase por favor. El hijo de Elrond pasa y se sorprende al ver al joven Edegil allí, pero al levantar más la mirada ve a Légolas y frunce el ceño

\- Sabía que era tu hijo desde que lo vi- afirmo Elladan…

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué explicación tienen que darme los dos? Estoy esperando- Elladan cruzas sus brazos y mira a los ojos a su hija

\- Padre, escucha no tienes por qué ponerte así, no hicimos nada malo

\- Yo puedo tomar la actitud que desee, claro que hicieron algo malo, ¿saben la cantidad de personas que los vieron? ¿Qué te vieron a ti hija mía, besando a un desconocido? ¿sabes lo mal que se hablara de mí, por criar a una dama que se comporta de forma tan desvergonzada? ¿lo mal que se hablara de Rivendell por tus acciones? ¿sabes lo mal que se hablara de tu madre por tu falta de decoro? Este comportamiento es inaceptable, si querías besarte con un desconocido al menos debiste tener la decencia de hacerlo en privado. Yo no eduque una prostituta para que te comportes así.

\- Basta Elladan- interrumpe Légolas molesto- El que estés molesto no te da ningún derecho a hablarle así a tu hija, quien esta cometiendo un falta de respeto eres tú en este momento.

\- No te metas Hoja Verde, mejor preocúpate por educar a tu hijo. Y te agradecería que me dejaras a solas con mi familia, tengo asuntos que tratar con ellas-Légolas solo asiente y le indica a Edegil que es hora de salir de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta el hijo de Thranduil mira una última vez a Norie, quien solo le sonríe.

\- Elladan, por favor intenta ser un poco más comprensivo con tu hija, es joven e ingenua- le suplica Norie- no recuerdas cuando nosotros teníamos su edad.

\- Mi amor, no pudo permitirme que se hable mal de mi casa. Por favor entiéndelo. Y tu Yani, ¿hay algo que quieras decir antes de que te anuncie tu castigo?

\- Padre, creo que estoy enamorada, no puedes castigarme por eso.

\- No, no te estoy castigando por tus sentimientos, te estoy castigando por no comportarte como una dama. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de ese muchacho, no quiero que cruces palabra con él, y mientras estés aquí no saldrás sola a ningún lado, te quiero en tu habitación el resto del día. Ya hablaremos mañana.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Mamá, por favor no dejes que me haga esto

\- Yani, tienes que respetar lo que tu padre diga- termina Norie

\- ¿estás de acuerdo con él? No lo puedo creer. No es justo y ambos lo saben- la joven rompe en llanto y se va corriendo a su habitación.

\- Fuiste muy duro Elladan- le recrimina Norie

\- ¿creí que estabas de mi lado?- pregunta un poco confundido el elfo

\- Te apoye porque es lo que debo hacer. Pero tu hija está enamorada, no debes de ser así con ella, estas hiriendo su corazón. No es un mal muchacho, debes cambiar tu actitud.

\- Norie, esto es porque ese joven es hijo de Légolas ¿verdad?

\- Esto no tiene nada que ver con Légolas, deja de comportarte como un niño celoso. ¿acaso no viste el dolor en la mirada de tu hija? ¿ella de verdad lo quiere?

\- Basta, no pienso discutir contigo por una tontería así. Hablaremos tú y yo mañana también. Debo salir esta noche, hay un asunto que Aragorn y yo tenemos que arreglar. Te veré mañana temprano, cuídate mucho- se despide besando dulcemente la mejilla de su esposa

\- Tú también cuídate por favor Elladan, te voy a extrañar.

\- Yo te extrañare más- Dice Elladan a modo de despedida.

Es casi media noche, y una madre preocupada toca la puerta de la habitación de su hija…

\- Yani, abre la puerta cariño, por favor

\- No, no lo hare, ¡vete!- se escucha decir a una vos detrás de la puerta

\- Mi niña, solo déjame entrar un momento, quiero hablar contigo

\- Ya te dije que no madre, déjame sola

\- Creo que está enojada- dice una vos femenina a las espaldas de Norie

\- ¡Tauriel! Oh, que alegre sorpresa verte-

\- Lo mismo digo Norie, ¿Cómo estás? Por cierto Légolas me conto lo ocurrido, una disculpa por los inconvenientes que mi hijo les hizo pasar.

\- No te disculpes, no pasó nada malo, tan solo Elladan es un padre celoso, y por eso se molesto

\- Que suerte que Légolas tenga un hijo varón, porque conociéndolo seguro se pondría igual que tu esposo.

\- Creo que sí, bueno fue un placer saludarte, iré por algo de comida a la cocina, mi hija no ha comido nada. Nos veremos mañana

\- Buenas noches Norie, fue un gusto verte, ¡Namárië!- la hermosa Elfo pelirroja da media vuelta y camina hasta perderse por los pasillos.

Una hora después Norie sigue intentando que su hija abra la puerta, pero la joven ya ni siquiera le contesta…

\- Hija, solo permíteme dejarte la cena, no has comido nada…

\- Tal parece que no abrirá-

\- Si lo hará pero es algo necia, me pretende hacer esperar un par de horas más aquí a fuera

\- ¿dos horas? Eso es mucho tiempo. Menos mal que traje vino-

\- Muchas gracias Légolas- dice Norie tomando una copa- pero, ¿Tauriel?

\- Está dormida- responde a la vez que sirve el vino en la copa de Norie y después en la suya- ven, siéntate conmigo aquí en el suelo ¿o ya no lo haces?

\- Tauriel se puede molestar, y si, sigo sentándome en el suelo

\- Deja que yo me preocupe por mi esposa, por cierto ¿Dónde está el tempano de hielo que tienes como esposo?

\- ¡que grosero!- dice ahogando una risa- No está, salió con Aragorn, regresara hasta mañana.

\- ¿Y te dejo aquí, sabiendo que estoy yo? Pero que tonto- una risa escandalosa se le escapa a Légolas

\- ¡confía en mí! A parte, ¿que podrías hacer?

\- La pregunta es ¿Qué no te puedo hacer Norie?

\- A juzgar por la última vez estuvimos juntos, no creo que hagas mucho… o al menos nada que me impresione

\- ¡oye, eso fue un golpe bajo!- reclama Légolas, para después unirse a las risas de Norie- ¿estás de broma verdad?- Norie vuelve a reír y niega con la cabeza- ¡lo estás diciendo en serio!- Légolas pone cara de asustado y la elfo frente a él se ríe sin poderse contener, la conversación sigue y el líquido en la botella disminuye

\- Ya basta, por favor, me dan calambres en el estómago de tanto reírme, ¿me das más vino?

\- Oh oh, ya no hay-

\- Vamos a mi habitación, Arwen me dio ayer una botella, pero te advierto que ese vino es algo fuerte, no te vayas a emborrachar.

\- Oye, la única niña eres tú, el vino no me hará nada a mí, vamos por esa botella-


	16. Chapter 16

Cinco minutos después se encuentran sentados en el suelo, pero ahora de la habitación de Norie, bebiendo copa tras copa, comentando tonterías y riendo como niños. La segunda botella se acabó entre charlas sobre la guerra del anillo y un tal Gimli hijo de Gloin. La tercera se fue en recordar anécdotas del pasado, el primer beso, ex novios (as), peleas con los padres, rebeldías, travesuras. Para cuando la cuarta terminó la cantidad de alcohol y los ataques de sinceridad propios de las madrugadas hicieron desastres en ambos. Los problemas matrimoniales que cada quien guardaba comenzaron a surgir como por arte de magia, en unos minutos Elladan el obsesivo con el control salió a relucir de entre los labios de Norie, y Tauriel la elfa obstinada que jamás acepta un error se le escapó a Légolas. Y lo que ocurrió en la quinta fue algo de lo que siempre se van a arrepentir, todo detonado por una simple frase. "Me siento sola" solo eso tuvo que decir Norie para que Légolas la aprisionara en un abrazo y acariciara su fino rostro. Solo una mirada de ternura en los ojos de la Dama basto para que Légolas traicionara sus ideales y principios dejándose guiar por el corazón que solo le reclamaba probar de nuevo esos labios. Su aroma a menta fue suficiente para que Norie dejara de pensar y comenzara a sentir. Con total delicadeza Légolas soltó el primer botón de aquel hermoso vestido lila y después de clavar sus ojos azules en los de la chica, sin decirse una palabra ambos supieron que ya no había vuelta atrás. Se besaron completos, se acariciaron hasta el último rincón, se demostraron en cada contacto lo mucho que se extrañaron durante tantos años, dejaron el alma, dejaron su esencia en cada beso. Se demostraron su amor.

\- Légolas- detuvo su partida Norie justo frente a su puerta

\- Mi amor- dijo el elfo acercándose a ella para volver a besarla-

\- Por favor, no me olvides- suplico la chica

\- Es más fácil que me olvide de respirar antes de poder borrar de mi cabeza tu recuerdo- y después de dar un último beso al amor de su vida se fue.

Antes de la salida del sol su noche había terminado, había sido tan fugaz como perfecto. Y aunque ambos estuvieran encantados con la cercanía del otro estaban conscientes de que solo se quedaría en esa noche, no habría un mañana. Era un Hola y un Adiós. Los rayos del Sol iluminaron un nuevo día, y con este una nueva esperanza, pero no una de estar juntos, sino una de volver a verse aunque solo fuera eso, cruzar sus miradas y con suerte intercambiar una sonrisa. De mirarse, sin decir una palabra.

**Bueno mis lectores, disculpen la espera pero he tenido una de las semana más ajetreadas de mi vida. Aquí está el capítulo, es muy corto, pero es que no quise alargar tanto un momento como este. A mi gusto se merecía un chap para él solo. Besos y abrazos a los que me siguen, ustedes hacen mi vida mucho más feliz! **


	17. Chapter 17

Después de la hora del desayuno, Elladan había regresado, con toda la disposición de arreglar los problemas que el día anterior había dejado inconclusos con su familia. Mando llamar a su esposa y juntos se dirigían a la habitación de su hija. Pero antes de llegar hubo algo que captó la atención de Norie, por los enormes ventanales se podía ver una tropa de Elfos que marchaban en dirección al castillo;

\- Elladan, ¡mira son elfos del bosque negro!

\- Es cierto, vienen llegando.

\- Pero si Légolas llego desde ayer- la cara de Norie cambio al comprender lo que pasaba

\- Me alcanzas luego- le dijo Elladan con una sonrisa al ver la cara de emoción de su esposa

\- Te lo prometo- y después de darle un beso salió corriendo rumbo a las puertas del palacio

Elladan siguió caminando hasta la habitación de su hija.

\- Yani, ¿puedo pasar cariño?- advirtió antes de abrir la puerta

\- Adelante

\- Hija, quiero hablar contigo- comenzó Elladan

\- Te escucho padre

\- Yo te amo, más que a nada en este mundo- continuo el elfo a la vez que se sentaba en la orilla de la cama junto a su primogénita- cuando tú naciste me convertí en la persona más feliz, me sentí completo. Tú llenas mi vida hija, y es por eso que te cuido tanto. Discúlpame si fui demasiado duro ayer, pero es mi deber protegerte y educarte. Y aunque te pido perdón por la forma en que te hable, lo cierto es que te equivocaste, tu forma de actuar fue imprudente y nada decorosa. Yo entiendo que eres joven y estas experimentando cosas nuevas, como el amor, pero eso no te da autorización como para que te comportes como alguien sin principios. Tu madre y yo te hemos educado de una forma y tú actúas de otra, y esto no solo te afecta a ti, también a nosotros.

\- Lo sé papá, discúlpame por mis acciones. ¿Qué pasara con el muchacho?

\- Lo siento hija, tengo que ser firme en mi palabra, solo así aprenderás

\- No es justo. No puedes prohibírmelo

\- Si puedo, soy tu padre y te lo estoy ordenando

\- Porque no lo entiendes, estoy enamorada

\- Lo acabas de conocer Yani, no puedes estar enamorada. Tan solo eres joven e ingenua.

\- Por favor, padre yo sé lo que siento. Desde la primera vez que vi a Edegil sentí algo muy fuerte, como si estuviéramos unidos, como si lo conociera desde siempre- al escuchar esta última frase Elladan recordó algo que una vez le habían dicho.

_Flashback_

_La bella Norie se encuentra en Lothlorien. La noche ha caído sobre ella y bajo la mirada de la luna esta elfa derrama sus lágrimas ante un amigo._

\- _¿me dirás por qué lloras? – pregunta el hijo de Elrond intentando calmar a la chica_

\- _Es Légolas- responde Norie entre sollozos_

\- _¿le ha pasado algo?- la elfa niega con la cabeza_

\- _Se ha casado. Llegaron las noticias del reino de los bosques esta tarde- Norie llora de forma incontrolable- se casó con Tauriel_

\- _Tranquila linda- susurra Elladan en el oído de la chica mientras la abraza_

\- _Me quiero morir, yo no quiero esta vida si no es con él_

\- _No digas eso Norie. Aún hay mucho porque vivir, no quiero volver a escuchar que digas que quieres morir. Solo es un elfo._

\- _Tu no lo entiendes, yo lo amo, con todas mis fuerzas_

\- _Hace mucho que no lo ves, no comprendo porque te pones así, tu misma fuiste quien decidió olvidarlo_

\- _Era nuestro destino estar juntos, y yo lo arruine. Debí haberlo escuchado antes de tomar una decisión. _

\- _El destino cada uno lo crea_

\- _No en nuestro caso. La dama Galadriel le dijo a mi madre y al rey Thranduil que su descendencia se uniría, y nosotros fuimos en contra de ese destino, y por eso estoy sufriendo. El espejo no miente._

\- _Solo fue una visión_

\- _¡Claro que no! ¿sabes cuándo cumplo años?_

\- _En el mes de Laer, en el día cuatro de dicho mes._

\- _Pues Légolas nació el mismo día_

\- _Eso es solo coincidencia._

\- _No, no es. No lo entiendes Elladan, es un lazo muy fuerte lo que nos une. Es algo que no puedo solo olvidar y ya._

\- _No te pido que lo olvides, tan solo que intentes continuar. _

\- _Yo estoy sola en el mundo, mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos. Y ahora Légolas, bueno esta demás decir que lo perdí. _

\- _Me tienes a mí, yo siempre voy a cuidarte._

_Fin Fashback_

\- Yani, vuelvo en un momento

\- ¿Dónde vas papá?

\- A confirmar una sospecha

Elladan se dirige a paso muy apresurado hasta la habitación de Légolas, al llegar toca la puerta y después de escuchar el respectivo "adelante" termina por pasar y sin más suelta una pregunta que deja al príncipe del reino de los bosques algo confundido.

\- Légolas, tu hijo nació el día 9 del mes Ethuil ¿no es verdad?

\- Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque mi hija nació el mismo día- Légolas capta el sentido de la conversación, quedándose blanco de la sorpresa- Creo que entiendes todo verdad, acompáñame príncipe.

Norie corre hasta las puertas de Gondor, al llegar se detiene de golpe. La tropa de elfos Silvanos está de pie frente a ella, inmóviles, disciplinados como siempre. La elfa se pone de puntitas intentando ver más allá de los soldados y cuando alcanza a ver un corcel blanco comienza a correr en dirección de este, abriéndose paso entre los elfos armados.

\- Mi señor Thranduil- la elfo se arrodilla e inclina su cabeza

\- Hija mía- el rey baja de un salto de su caballo y se inclina para abrazar a la chica

\- No sabe cómo lo he extrañado

\- Y yo a ti pequeña, ven, levántate por favor. ¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no me escribes.

\- Me encuentro muy bien. Disculpe, pero mi vida ha sido ocupada últimamente. ¿Qué lo trae aquí? No creí verlo.

\- Tú eres lo que me trae aquí, supe que estarías presente y no deje pasar la oportunidad de verte y más que nada conocer a tu hija.

\- Es un honor Rey. Claro que la conocerá, vamos, se la presentare

\- Después de ti

**Bueno aquí está la actualización. Disculpen la demora… besos y abrazos gigantes para todos ustedes que me siguen.**


End file.
